


The True Power

by Bowtiesandwarblers



Series: The True Power [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 42,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowtiesandwarblers/pseuds/Bowtiesandwarblers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glee/Superhero Au </p><p>Kurt is about to attend a new school like one he has never seen before , one where he will meet people who are like him , with powers but will he find another multi-powerist like himself or in a sea of people like him will he still feel alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fic eep I hope you all like it.

I don't know why I came here. I mean, why on earth would I want to be stuck in a building with freaks who are not normal? Oh yeah, I remember, it's because I'm not normal. I'm the same as the freaks that'll be here but somehow I'll be even more of a freak than them. They're different like me but I'm more different - I can never have a normal life. I'm a multi-powerist meaning I harness more than one 'special talent'. However, in no way is it a special talent for me; it was just another reason for me to bullied at my old school. Well my powers and the fact that I'm gay. I'm not ungrateful for my powers, but it would sure make life easier if I didn't have them. Then again, when things like 'Look, there goes the gay, freak Hummel! What a loser, he should be locked up for testing!' were shouted at me, I was able to leave the building, shift into my comfort form and run off the pain. If I wasn't able to shape shift , my pain would be shown as clear as day on my face constantly. 

My dad found out about the bullying in my junior year, when it started becoming more physical than verbal. That was something I couldn't hide by changing form, the bruises and marks on my face were very real and very visible, unable to hide, even when you have abilities. So, at the end of my junior year, he pulled me out and told the school I wouldn't be going back. He found a school for people like me, with these 'gifts'. He claimed that the only reason he hadn't sent me there in the first place is because it was only for people who are 17, my age now. Apparently it's something about being mature and old enough to be able to control your powers.  
I am thankful to get away from my old school, yet I fear that the same will happen here. I fear that I will never escape the never-ending fear of being shunned and hurt for who I am, as if I chose to be different. My dad seems to know how to fix these insecurities in me - he can read me like a book, which is something I'm grateful for but sometimes I wish he was oblivious to my problems. So here we sit, in the car staring out of the window at my new life. He sees the sadness and fear on my face and breaks the silence that has fell between us. He says,  
"A hero isn't measured by the size of their muscles or the powers they have but is measured by the size of their heart and how much they are willing to protect those who need it."  
He smiles at me and pats me on the back, these words and the small gesture somehow making me feel better in myself. Although, knowing that I have the big heart, I know all of those idiots who use their powers for fame and attention (and not for helping people) can never enter my life and I know that I can't let them get to me the way the kids did at my old school. I need to be strong and courageous. 

With a reassuring sigh, my dad knows that I am finally ready and gets out of the car to grab my stuff. I take another look out of the window, seeing the new and returning students of 'The Bruce Wayne Academy For Heroes'. Of course, the place I would be learning about my powers and how to control them would be named after a guy who dressed up as a bat for a living. With another sigh, I get out of the car to gather my belongings from my dad and say my final goodbyes.  
"Be good Kurt. And make sure no one pushes you around - I see what you can do so, if anyone gives you any trouble just let them have it"  
"I'm pretty sure that's not allowed Dad but I sure wont let them off easy."  
There's one final bear-crushing hug and then I'm on my own without my dad or anyone I know around me. I feel truly alone.  
I take in my surroundings and realise the school has been hidden well from the public eye, probably so they can't find us, and this is one thing I am glad for; I do not wish to be found. I pick up my luggage and head for the main door to my new present and also, my new future.


	2. Chapter 2

I make my way up the steps and noticing the lack of students around me, I guess that I'm later than I should be.  
With no student flow to follow, I stop by an information board outside some large double doors to try and work out where I need to go. A moment of browsing and I feel someone bump into the back of me.  
I turn around, ready to see which super-powered idiot managed to not pay attention to their path and crash into me. My eyes move down to see a short, brunette girl dressed in a jumper (that, judging by the horse on the front, looks like it was made for a 5 year old). My eyes lower to take in the rest of her outfit; a black pleated skirt combined with white knee high socks and black kitten heels.  
This girl was in need of a serious makeover.  
Apart from her clothes, the girl's face was wearing a dazed look and somehow she seemed to look excited and apologetic at the same time. I go to turn back around and back to my own business when her high pitched voice stops me.  
"Oh my! I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going! It's just this place, it's so big and I was kind of lost in the moment.“

Normally, when someone with this girl's fashion taste and high-pitched voice, you could tell it meant she talked a lot. Me, I would just shoot one word answers and walk away but something about her was endearing, making me think that, huh, maybe we could be friends.  
So, going against all my natural instincts, I reply.  
"It's fine! I know what you mean about this place, I haven't even got into the building yet and I'm already lost."  
I was saying nothing exciting or funny, yet a smile lit up on the girl's face. Though, I'm sure even if something went horribly wrong, she'd still keep the smile. Maybe as a reminder that everything would be alright - It must be nice to have that kind of positive attitude all the time.  
"Me too! I have no idea where to go. OH, I've just had the best idea! If it's okay with you, I was wondering if maybe I could tag along with you? I mean, your the first person I've talked to since I got here and I don't know anyone here and even if you do, maybe it would be better if we get lost with someone rather than alone. You know what I mean?"  
Well, I was right about this girl being a talker. I don't think she even stopped for breath during her little speech, but she did have a point - It would be better to be lost with someone. Maybe then we'd be friends?  
I haven't really had a friend, not in a long time. Everyone back home thought I was a strange, weird freak and didn't even attempt to talk to me. It might be nice to have a change - have some friends or at least a friend.  
I'm going to try at least because that's what my dad would want me to do. I can imagine him saying to me, "There ain't no harm in trying bud." I swear he has a collection of self help and inspiring quotes books hidden.

"...That would actually be great, I don't know anyone either."

And if I thought she couldn't get anymore happy, I was so wrong. Now, she was jumping up and down, clapping.  
I thought I was gay but this girl just screamed CAMP. Then again, who am I to judge?  
"YAY! My first friend! Oh, I'm Rachel by the way, Rachel Barbara Berry."  
Her enthusiasm humours me so I didn't stop myself giggling when I replied,  
"I'm Kurt Hummel. I think we should go inside and see where we're supposed to go"  
"Well, it's nice to meet you Kurt and I think that's a good idea! I don't want to be shoved into the last dorm room they have! I'd be roomed with some truly awful girls! That would definitely not be good,“

With that being said, we re-organised ourselves, picked up our luggage and headed into the building; our new school and home for the next two years.  
We find signs with arrows saying 'registration' and follow them, with Rachel asking questions all the way along.  
"So, where do you come from Kurt?"  
"I'm from Lima, Ohio."  
"No way! That's so funny! Me too! I wonder if we've ever met before? Or we might've been in the same school?!"  
Once again, 'god this girl can talk' is what springs to mind and just when I think she's going to pause, more questions are coming my way.  
"So what school did you go to?"  
Her eyes are wide from the excitement of a new school and meeting a new friend that she has lots to learn about.  
"I went to Jefferson High."  
"Oh, I was going to go there but then I ended up at McKinley! It was great and all but I had a feeling there was something better for me, you know? And then I found out about this place and I asked my dads if...WOW"  
This was the first time she's been quiet since we met and I was left wondering what had caused her sudden silence.  
I followed her gaze towards the ceiling of the hall we had just entered.  
Above us was a glass dome roof, covered in black outlined patterns. It was beautiful and I could understand why Rachel had gone silent suddenly.  
I scanned the rest of the room and took it all in, also noting the registration desk in the middle and a little group of people disappearing down one of the many corridors attached to the circular hall - If people were only just registering, I knew we weren't too late.  
"I think this is where we get registered!"  
I tell Rachel, waking her out of the daze. We walk up to the desk and are greeted by an overly cheerful woman, whose expression matched Rachel's. Is everyone here going to be this cheerful?! If they are, it's going to become very annoying and very tiring, very quickly.  
I focus my attention back to the women so I could get the information I needed.  
"Hey there guys! I'm Sally! Welcome to The Bruce Wayne Academy For Heroes, I will be helping you with your registration and room assignments today. First of all I need to know your names. You first, sweetie.“  
I'm so completely phased by her overly-happy demeanour, I don't notice her gesturing towards me, clearly waiting for me to speak.  
"Sorry, I just zoned out a bit, I'm Kurt Hummel."  
"That's quite alright! Nice to meet you Kurt and welcome!" She gestured to Rachel, "Who might you be?"  
I can't help thinking Sally may not be so cheerful once she gets Rachel talking.  
"I'm Rachel Barbara Berry, first year." She says with a smile that reaches all the way to her eyes.  
I still don't understand how the simplest of things, such as giving someone your name can make someone so happy and seem so exciting but according to Rachel everything in the world is amazing and wonderful.

Sally rolls over in her chair to a basket where a few files rest. Probably of the students left arrive, I think.  
For once, Rachel is quiet and all you can hear echoing around the hall, is the woman whispering 'Hummel' and 'Berry' over and over again as she looks through the remaining files.  
"Aha! Here we are, Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry, First years."  
She hands us both our files and explains what's in them; "Okay, in here we have your dorm area - there are 20 dorm areas in total and each is named after a Greek god or goddess - you two are both in the Hercules Dorm, so that will be the corridor to the left. Then, you can follow the signs until you find it! Also in your packs, you have your student key passes which will allow you to get into your dorms, any rooms and allow you to get your meals. Your timetable is in the pack as well, but school doesn't officially start for another week. Now, you have been allocated with roommates and Rachel, you are sharing a room with two other girls instead of one, due to high numbers of students. There will be a greet and meet in your dorm common room at 7:30 so make sure you attend. If you need any other information or help, there will always be someone here so just come and ask! Once again I welcome you and hope you enjoy your time here.“

We say thank you and goodbye and head down the hallway that Sally said would lead us to the 'Hercules Dorm'. The walk is relatively quiet as we pass other students, also looking for their dorms, and the only time we speak is when we spot a sign, pointing us in a certain direction.  
After a short journey, we come to an open door with a plaque beside it that says 'Hercules Unit'.  
We share a nervous glance and step in. We walk down the corridor until we come to break - we would need to go our separate ways.  
"Well, this is it," Rachel says. "Good luck on meeting your roommate and I will see you at 7:30!"  
"Yeah, you too."  
One final nod to each other and Rachel takes off towards her room, leaving me alone and even more nervous than before.  
I walk down the short hall and come to the last door which reads the number '5'.  
I stare at it, hoping to calm but instead I just become more nervous.  
"Here we go." I say to myself and with one more deep breath, I take the handle and open the door to my new room.


	3. Chapter 3

“Here we go." I say to myself and with one more deep breath, I take the handle and open the door to my new room.

Stepping into the room, I take in my surroundings. The room is large, with two beds on either side and a lounge area in the middle, equipped with a couch, a chair and a table. Light is streaming in from the large window on the back wall and I can hear noises coming from behind, a closed door, which I am assuming is the bathroom.  
Judging by the noise and the luggage already placed on the floor, my roommate is already here. I look at both beds, trying to pick which one to take but decide against it choosing - I'd like to get off to a good start with the person I'm going to be living with for the next two years, so taking a bed without asking could suggest I'm not willing to talk.  
Also, clearly, they have thought to wait until I got here by leaving their bags in the middle...  
God I'm over-thinking this way too much, my mind is working so fast, I just can't think straight. 

I put my bags next to my new 'room mates' and sit down. I need to clear my head and calm my nerves. Being nervous when meeting the new person I won't be able to escape from for two years wouldn't be the best idea. Especially because me being nervous equals me embarrassing myself.  
I take deep breaths and seem to calm slightly, though no appearance from my mysterious roommate has been made yet. I scan the room again before resting my head in my hands.  
This always seemed to calm me down ever since I was small. I don't know why, but it does. 

"Hi!"

A voice comes from directly behind, startling me. I can't remember ever jumping so high in my life! In fact, I am now on the floor, managing to fall off the couch in mid-air.  
"God! Don't sneak up on people! Especially not in this school - you don't know what could have happened. I could have electrocuted you or something."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!"  
He says, trying not to laugh. I would've sent him one of my signature bitch stares if I wasn't still stuck on the floor.  
I picked myself up from the ground to see who caused me such a dramatic fall and was not expecting what I found. This boy was short! Not as short as Rachel but still short! He had thick, curly brown hair, held down by what looked like a helmet of gel. He was wearing red jeans and black short sleeved shirt. Well... at least he has style, I think to myself. But the thing that stood out were his eyes. They were a mix of gold and hazel and looked like a pool of melted honey. Good lord, this guy was gorgeous. I then realized I must have been staring, so I clear my throat and reply,  
"It's fine. I just wasn't expecting it."

He looked me over and gave a very wide smile. Oh god, not another overly cheerful person, I mentally rolled my eyes. Then again, with that smile, I wouldn't mind if he was like this all the time.  
"Well! Since I nearly scared my new roommate to death, I think we could at least be on name terms!" he said with a wink.  
The wink totally threw me off! Was he flirting? What?! He can't be flirting! He's probably straight... just like every other guy you've crushed on. Oh god, what if he has a problem with me being gay? Okay Kurt, calm down, this is not the time. You can think about this later - let's just get through introductions first.  
"Oh .. O-okay um, I'm K-Kurt Hummel." I stuttered.  
Smooth Kurt, very smooth.  
Sometimes I wish my brain didn't comment on everything I do. Shush brain!  
"Well Kurt Hummel, I'm Blaine Anderson and it looks like we're roommates!" He says extending his hand and I shake it. I can't help but think he just pointed out the obvious out but to be honest, I don't really care; he's still cute.  
"I was waiting for you to get here so we could decide which side of the room we want! I don't mind either way, so you just pick and I'll go the other."  
I look to both sides.  
"Is there any difference between them? " I ask, and Blaine shakes his head.  
"Not that I can see!"  
I stand there, pondering for a moment before walking over to the left side to the closet to check it's size. I do the same with the right, then inspect them both two more time, before I say, "I'll take the left side, if that's okay with you."  
"That's perfectly fine!“  
We both pick up our luggage and go to our respective sides, starting to unpack.  
After five minutes of silence, Blaine asks,  
"What were you doing before? Walking back and forth between the closets? Is there something wrong with this side? Am I going to have to fight with you to swap? 'Cause you should know, I may be small but I can fight!" he says with playful tone.  
Is this more flirting?! My head will explode if this is how he talks all the time.  
"I was checking the size of the closets, this one is slightly bigger and I have a lot of clothes"  
"I figured you're into fashion, dressed like that" I freeze and stare at him before asking sharply,  
"What's that supposed to mean?" and this time, I giving him THE glare.  
"Oh! God, no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that, I wasn't suggesting you were gay or anything! I just meant that you're wearing designer clothes! And, I mean there's nothing wrong if you ARE gay because I am, so yeah, I'm just, uh, going to be quiet now."

 

He's so cute when he rambles... Hang on. Did he just say he's gay? He likes boys?! Kurt Hummel, this has got to be the first time you've been interested in someone who is also gay! Thank heavens, someone must like me up there because this never happens.

I turn back to unpacking my stuff once more, but with a smile on my face. I reply, "To answer your question, yes I do like fashion and yes these are designer clothes. It's fine, I can tell I'm a bit flamboyant with my style... and yes, I am gay"  
I turn to look at Blaine who is still watching me with a panicked expression. He takes in my words and relief washes over his face as he realizes he hasn't offended me. A smirk then takes over the panicked look.  
What is that about?! I've only just met him and I'm already sure this boy will be the death of me.  
The next half hour goes over mostly in silence as we both concentrate on unpacking. Blaine, however, breaks the quiet, "Thank god for that! I hate unpacking almost as much as I hate packing!"  
I hang my last jumper up and look over to the lounge area, where he has crashed face first onto the couch.  
"Same here, but I don't think I'm quite as dramatic about it!" I joke.  
He laughs and oh lord, it's the most amazing sound I've ever heard.  
I zone out for a couple of seconds before seeing Blaine's talking to me and zone right back in,  
"One thing you should learn about me, is that I'm over dramatic about everything! It makes life much more fun!"  
I walk to the chair opposite him and sit down. I stay still for a moment, relaxing myself from the stress of unpacking before I look down to my watch and groan. Blaine's head lifts, "What's wrong?"  
"All I want to do is sit here and relax but it's 7:15. We've got to leave... that meet and greet thing."  
Blaine imitates my groan and whines, "I don't want to go! Leave me here! Tell them I passed out or something!"  
"...You weren't joking about the over dramatic thing, were you?"

"Nope!"

We both know we have to move. We head out the door going towards the common room, and get there to hear voices. Most of the people in this dorm must already be in there. The first two people you've met have been fine, let's just... hope the rest will be too. And that is my last thought before I follow Blaine through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like Blaine and yes i had to make him over dramatic. The next chapter is the meet and greet and you get to find out everyone's powers.


	4. Chapter 4

The common room is bigger than the dorm rooms, but like them, it has a large window on the back wall. There are two couches and three armchairs, a mahogany coffee table and a large TV on the left wall, complete with an entertainment system. On the right side of the room, there are two large bookcases, - one filled with books and the other DVDs and video games - a pool table and behind, a counter with a sink, microwave and small fridge.

Stepping into the room, I also notice the rest of the people living in this dorm. Sitting on one of the couches were two girls. One had a bright cheerful face - she'll fit in here with all the other cheerful people I've met - and had blonde hair and curled up next to her was a Latina-looking girl with dark brunette hair, smiling. However, I could tell by her face that she's got a mean streak. Finally! Someone who might cause some drama in this school and not be cheerful all the time. My gaze then travels to the other couch where an Asian boy with deep black hair sat, talking to a light brown-haired boy, wearing glasses, in a wheelchair.

A loud cheer came from the other side of the room, causing my eyes to drift over there. Two boys were playing pool. One was tall and looked awfully clumsy while the other had a Mohawk and tanned skin. I looked back over the room, and on the armchairs, I saw Rachel talking to an Asian girl with jet black hair, but one blue streak in the left side and an extraordinarily pretty girl with short blonde hair. I must have caught Rachel's eye as she broke away from the conversation and beamed at me. Oh great, more smiling.  
She then waved at me and I repeated the action, silently wondering if her hand would fall off from the speed it was moving.

"Who's that?" Blaine said, startling me once again.  
"Seriously?! Do you just go around scaring everyone you see?" I say, slapping him lightly on the arm.  
"Ouch! And no, I only manage to scare you!"

I was about to respond with one of my witty comebacks - they come naturally after being at my old school - but I was interrupted by a voice coming from the doorway.  
"Hello everyone! Welcome to the Hercules dorm. I am Mr Schuester and I will be your teacher and coach for your time here at The Bruce Wayne Academy For Heroes."  
You would think a shorter version or an acronym for the name of the school would've been used by now. 

"Okay then, everyone gather round in a circle and we'll have an introduction session. State your name, where you're from, a fact about yourself and your power as we move around the circle."

Oh no. This is where they will see that I'm different - I'm not even like them - and that I have more than one power. I hope that Rachel and Blaine won't think anything different of me, it would be nice to have at least one person to talk to. And living with Blaine would be hard if he hated me.  
"Come on then! In a circle!"  
We arrange ourselves on the floor, Blaine next to me and Rachel next to him and I'm desperately hoping Mr. Schue wont pick me to start.  
"Let's start with you" Mr Schue said pointing to the boy in the wheelchair.

"Hey y'all! My name is Artie Abrams, I'm from Lima and as y'all could probably tell, I can't walk. Haven't been able to since I was 9 and got into a car accident but it's all cool, I can fly, so I'm not stuck in this chair all the time!"  
"Good," Mr Schue nodded, "Next."  
Next to Artie was the black haired Asian boy he had been talking to previously.  
"My name is Mike Chang and I'm also from Lima. I'm a pretty good dancer and I have superhuman agility."

Next up; the cheerful, blonde girl.  
"My name is Brittany S Pierce and I'm from my house but I don't know where that is. My cat, Lord Tubbington, is addicted to smoking but I'm trying to help him quit. He didn't and that's why I left. Oh and I can read minds."  
I sat there with my mouth agape. Really? A telepath that is so, well, ditzy? I can hear Blaine next to me trying to stifle a laugh and I know I'm not the only one thinking this.  
The Latina girl was next. "I'm Santana Lopez and I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent so you better not mess with me. I like to get my mack on so if anyone's game, just let me know. My power is flexibility, if that makes anything better" she finishes with a wink and yet again I'm lost for words. What on earth have I gotten in to?

The Mohawk boy winks back at Santana and begins. "I'm Noah Puckerman but everyone calls me Puck or the Puckster. I'm from Lima and I'm a badass so don't screw with me. I'm a teleporter so ladies, locking your doors won't stop me from getting in."  
I am now getting the impression that this school is full of cheerful people and douche bag idiots.  
Tall, clumsy-looking boy's turn. "Okay, me next, cool. I'm Finn Hudson and I'm from Lima, I like to play football and I'm a wall crawler."  
I noticed two things; one, everyone from this dorm is from Lima. I mean, Lima's not a huge place and I've never seen these people before and two, a wall crawler? Someone his size can't be a wall crawler! Aren't they supposed to be graceful and agile? I doubt Finn's able to be that.

Next to Finn was the pretty, blonde girl.  
"My name is Quinn Fabray, I'm from Lima and I used to be a cheerleader at my old school. I'm a healer."  
Of course! A cheerleader! Mow all of the boys are looking at the girl and picturing her in a cheerleading outfit. Except me and Blaine, obviously.  
"My name is Tina Cohen Chang," Said the girl with a blue streak in her hair. "I'm from Lima and I am in no relation to Mike. I make some of my own clothes and my power is seeing the future."  
Out of all the powers said so far, that would be one that I would like to add to my list. Rachel's next and I'm really curious to hear what she's able to do. Her face is holding that smile that reaches her eyes. Oh lord, here we go.  
"Hello everyone! My name is Rachel Barbara Berry, I am from Lima, Ohio and I love to sing! My voice is exquisite! I also have two gay dads! And my power duplicating myself and objects."  
Why must she be able to duplicate herself? One Rachel is annoying enough, I can't imagine what two or more Rachel's would be like! I don't want to be around for that.  
Now it was Blaine's turn and once again, I was curious about what power he has. Being more appealing to me than Rachel, I'm actually more curious to know Blaine's power that Rachel's.  
"Hey I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm from Westerville," Finally someone who's not from Lima! (Even if Blaine is the only one I'd care about actually living in Lima) "I'm not going to hide who I am, so, I'm gay and proud of who I am."  
Wow. He just told everyone his sexuality without thinking about what the outcome might be. He's got courage.  
"And, erm, I'm a multi-powerist and have the powers of Invisibility, super speed, able to create a force field and super reflexes.“  
WHAT?! He's a multi-powerist! I'm not alone! There is finally someone like me in both orientation and power ability! This boosts my confidences and I feel like I can say who I truly am and know that I will still have a friend. I look around at the rest of the group to take in their faces. They all looked amazed and shocked but none of them look angry or disgusted. Maybe this school will be different?  
"I see! We have a rare sort in our mix guys, this will be very interesting! And last but certainly not least" Mr Schue said gesturing in my direction. He's going to be surprised when he finds out that there are two multi-powerists in the group.

"Erm... I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm from Lima, I'm also gay and proud of who I am and erm... I'm a multi-powerist like Blaine. Erm... I can shape shift and form fire, light and ice from my hands. I can also transfer my power from my hands to other people and transfer energy. Oh! And I have super reflexes."  
I look around the group and, just like after Blaine, everyone's faces looked shocked and I was hoping that it was because I was a multi-powerist and not that there were two gay guys. I feel a set of eyes staring at me and turn to find they're Blaine's.  
I look towards him and he holds my stare for a moment before dropping it and focusing his attention on Mr Schue, who had began to talk.  
"well isn't this interesting? I'm looking forward to seeing your powers in action, especially you two!" he says pointing towards me and Blaine.  
"Alright everyone, that's it for today! Head back to your rooms and I shall see you in a couple of days. Good work." 

Everyone stares at me and Blaine for a little longer before getting up and going to their own rooms. That is, everyone except Rachel who comes bounding up to me.  
"We're going to talk tomorrow and you're going to tell me everything. And I mean, everything" she says looking between me and Blaine before leaving the room too.  
Me and Blaine look at each other once more before leaving. We walk in silence and when we get to our room, neither of us speaks.  
I'm waiting for him to say something as I don't want to be the one to break the silence. Instead of sitting, I go to the bathroom to get ready for bed and when I come out, Blaine has done the same but is now seated on my bed with his head down. When he hears me enter, his head snaps up and he looks at me.  
We stare at each other, his brows furrowed in confusion and then he finally speaks.  
"I think we need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

Panic set in my features as I turned to look at Blaine. "A-about what?" Worry noticeable in my voice.  
"Oh! No, sorry, it's nothing to worry about! I was just thinking we should talk about our powers - I mean your the first person I've met whose the same as me so... I was just wondering if we could talk?"  
God, he's so cute when he rambles!  
I move around and sit on the bed in front of him. "Okay, yeah, we, um, we can talk. Just, ask what you want to know."  
"Do you not have any questions?" he asked tilting his head to the side, looking adorable.  
"Not right now, no, but it looks like you do, so fire away"  
He sits and contemplates for a few moments, before speaking again,  
"When did you get your first power?"  
I sit, trying to remember what age I was when I first found out that I was different.  
"When I was eight..." I answer, after a while, "That's when first realised that I was able to shape shift and I totally freaked out and didn't know what was happening but my dad explained everything to me and over the next week I got the rest of them. How about you?"  
"So, you have questions now?" He teased and I blushed slightly, "Um, I was eight too! And my invisibility was caused by unsteady emotions; it was when my brother was picking on me and I just wanted to disappear" Blaine explained at my curious look, "Then, like you, the rest followed the next week. Do you have anything like that? Like, emotion controlled power?"  
This was a touchy subject for me, we were entering dangerous territory. I mean, this was going to deal with my old life, the life I hated but I felt like I could tell Blaine. I trusted him, I could tell him all my secrets and fears and feel completely safe. It was strange.

"It's not exactly controlled by emotions, but I have a 'comfort animal' or some people say a 'spirit animal' and when I'm upset or scared, I transform into it."  
Blaine looked interested, like he wanted to find out about my past. I would let him in, tell him everything. I haven't even let my dad in this far but there is a connection between us that I can't ignore. I wonder if he feels it too.

"Why?"

Still lost in my own thoughts, I look up at him, not catching what he had just said. 

"Sorry?"

"Why? I mean, why do you transform?"  
I look at him and realise this is it. This is me laying down everything in front of him. "Have you ever felt so sad and, so depressed that you just want to... escape from the world?  
I pause and look to see him nod before I continue.  
"This way, I could. No-one could get an answer for me as I can't speak and I escape from the world, into my own place, where no one can see how I've been affected. I can just run away. I... needed that in my old life. If I didn't have that, I may not have been here today."  
I'm trying to fight back the tears and I feel Blaine move closer.  
"What animal?"  
Taking a easier question and not commenting on my state, for which I am grateful.  
"A wolf."  
He looks at me, speaking softly and slowly with his head resting on his hands "Lonely and vulnerable, yet strong and brave. That's how you see yourself."  
I go to speak but he cuts in, "The first two, that's how you see yourself but the last two, that's how I see you. You have so much courage, Kurt."  
He looks up into my eyes as I let one lone tear roll down my cheek. Taking my hands in his, I feel a connection between us.  
"It's so sad that you can't see it. You can't see all this bravery inside you, you only see the sad and the miserable. You don't have to tell me, but, what happened to make you feel like you're so... damaged?“

I knew it was coming. I was ready to answer. I'd never told my story before, but I chose to tell Blaine. Something stopped me from starting.  
"Can I ask something first?"  
"Of course, anything."  
"Do you.. feel it?" I ask. I was about to clarify then Blaine spoke. "The connection between us? Yeah, I do."  
"Oh, good. I just want you to know... I've never told anyone this before"  
He smiles encouragingly and I start.  
"At my old school, I came out very young. I just... knew and I wasn't afraid to show it. Everything was fine until High School. People cared then. They cared that I liked boys instead of girls, they figured out that I was different too, and said I was a freak."  
I pause to compose myself for the next part, "It started off as just verbal slurs, shouted at me. When nearly the whole school joins in, you get used to it. Then they realized that it didn't bother me anymore and made it their mission to make my misery more physical in my junior year."  
I'm letting the tears flow freely now as I recall my past, how scared I was, what I went through everyday and how much I wanted everything to end, just so it would all stop. Blaine has engulfed me in his arms, holding tight and whispering, 'you're okay now' and 'you're safe'. And I did feel safe in his arms. Probably the safest I've ever felt. I knew no-one could harm me as long as Blaine was holding me.

"You can stop, if you want. ."  
"No, I –I do the-this is the fir-st time that I-I've talked about it and I-I need to finish." I stutter through my sobs and take in a deep breath to continue.  
" It didn't just consist of insults being shouted, it became locker shoves and slushies and when that wasn't enough, it was beating me up when no-one was around. It would've been easier if they were all dumb, but unfortunately they were smart enough to not go near my face. So, no damage was seen. Then, one day, they seemed to stop caring about being careful. They had a baseball bats in their hands and they cornered me. I would have just used my powers to fight back.. but I had to keep them hidden. They beat me unconscious, and what makes me so mad is that, I COULD have stopped them. They could've been the ones on the floor, laying in a pool of their own blood and in pain. I had so much power and it was useless. I was weak to them. Something they could just push around. And when I finally crawled my way home, my dad saw the bruises and cuts on my body and pulled me out of school."  
I couldn't control my emotions at this point, my face was blotchy and wet from my tears and my eyes were sore.  
"I never want to feel like that again. So weak! But I do, I feel it everyday because that's what I am and there is nothing I can do about it. If it wasn't for me being able to transform and escape, I think I would've stayed on the floor to die, let them kill me. There would never have been an escape to my endless suffering."  
Blaine's grip got tighter and I heard a sniff from above. I raised my head from his chest, where it had been resting and saw that he was crying. I didn't understand why.  
"Don't ever say that about yourself, Kurt. Never again, do you hear me? You are not weak or useless. You're strong and needed. Just... don't so this to yourself Kurt. Promise me, okay?"  
I looked into his eyes and saw sadness. Not the light that had been there when I met him, just sadness. And I never wanted to see his eyes like that again.  
"I promise."  
The words slip from my lips like a whisper but he heard them as if I'd shouted.  
He released me from his grip and I shivered at the coldness in the air, missing the feel of his arms already.  
"It's past midnight, I think we should get some sleep."  
He stands up from my bed and wipes his eyes. I watch him walk to his side of the room and wish he was still next to me.  
"Good idea." I say, copying his actions by wiping my eyes.  
I hear him get into bed and then darkness fills the room as the light goes off.  
"Goodnight Kurt."  
A moment of realization that, I think I'll be okay here, with Blaine in my life and I reply,  
"Goodnight Blaine." A small smile appearing on my face, I feel safe, and that's good enough. I put my head onto the pillow and drift into a heavy sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next week passed fairly quickly. Whether that was the fact that we weren't allowed outside because of a seemingly never-ending thunder storm or the fact that everyone seemed to be getting along plus the excitement for lessons to start and therefore starting to use our powers, I couldn't decide. It's been a while since I've used mine. There were rules at the academy about 'not being allowed to use them before term starts' but I managed to find things to fill my time with.  
I used this week to get to know the other people, particularly the ones who shared my dorm, even if they seemed to have their own friendship groups already. For example, 'The Unholy Trinity' which consisted of Santana, Brittany and Quinn. There were the boys who grouped together; Finn, Puck, Mike and Artie. And then there was my group, people that were becoming so very close to me, I'd almost consider saying they're my best friends. Of course I'm talking about Blaine, Rachel and Tina.  
But it's Blaine who I seem to feel most comfortable talking about anything with, knowing he'll listen, which makes me feel safe. Since the conversation we had on the first night, opening up about my past to him, it all seems easy compared.

So before any of us knew it, it was Sunday, marking a week after we'd first arrived. The next day, we were going to be given our first power lesson.  
So here we sit, the usual four, in Blaine and I's room watching a film and eating like we had every night the past week. However, this time we knew this would be the last time except weekends – due to curfew on weekdays - just talking about nothing and our excitement for tomorrow.  
"I'm just going to put this out there; I'm really looking forward to seeing Kurt's powers in action, yours too Blaine. I mean, I've never met a multi-powerist before and now I'm sitting in a room with two, who I class as my friends." Tina said, finishing off a slice of pizza.  
If you ever saw Tina amongst the other people, you would see a quiet and shy girl. But in private? She is quite the talker. Not up to Rachel's levels, but that'd be impossible. Blaine and I caught each other's eyes and rolled them in sync; Everyone seems to think that we are indestructible, just because we have more than one power. Really, we're just like them.

"Ooh! Me too! It'll be great to experience something so unique and special as you two in action! I'm also looking forward to seeing the other people's powers too - especially Finn, I think he'll be very good at his." Rachel, blushing as she stopped talking.  
Finn had caught Rachel's eye since the meet and greet and she wouldn't shut up about him. The stupid thing is, I've seen the two of them have a conversation and you can tell that Finn is just as infatuated with Rachel by the way he looks at her. I try to tell Rachel and she snaps that I'm just making it up and huffs.  
"Seriously?" I say, "I don't know whose worse, you talking about Finn or Tina talking about Mike. "  
" I can answer that one!" Blaine pipes up, putting his pizza down, "Definitely Rachel,"  
"Rachel brings Finn into every single conversation, even when the topic has absolutely nothing to do with him, whereas Tina won't talk about Mike until someone says his name, then she'll gush endlessly." Blaine finished with a proud smirk on his face. I smile, looking at the two girls sitting on the floor staring at both of us with annoyed expressions.  
"Alright, we'll stop talking about our crushes and talk about yours then." Rachel said crossing her arms and giving me a knowing look. Why on earth did I tell Rachel that I like Blaine? I knew it was a mistake as soon as the words had left my mouth, but I needed to tell someone or else I'd have spilled something to Blaine that I would've regretted. Plus, I didn't really know Tina much then, so Rachel was my only option. I gave her one of my - now well known - glares of death.  
"Yeah! You guys have never said who you like." 

"I don't know if you realize Tina but considering Kurt and I are the only gay guys in this dorm, maybe even the academy, and the fact we don't know anyone outside of it who are also gay may be a slight problem, don't you think?" Blaine said adopting his own glance, which we all call the 'Gurl you cray-cray' look, suiting overdramatic Blaine very well.  
Rachel looked at me, her smirk growing bigger and bigger and I knew that what she was planning wasn't going to be good.  
"Problem Solved! You two would be perfect together. Tina, wouldn't they be perfect together? Such a cute couple." she said now looking at us dreamily, elbowing and simultaneously hinting Tina, urging her to agree.  
"Yes, they would! This is great Rachel! We'll use our matchmaking skills to get the two of them together" Tina said clapping happily.  
I turned my head to the side to hide my blush, not realising that if I had looked at Blaine he would be doing the same.  
"Tina! Look at them! They're blushing! That's either embarrassment or it means they like each other! I think it's the second one, look; they're not making eye contact! Aww! Bless our boys."  
My face went even redder, if that was even possible, continuing not making eye contact. I knew it was a bad idea to trust Rachel. Tina was on her back laughing, whilst Rachel looked between us.  
"And that's what you get when you make fun of me and Tina talking about Finn and mike. Now you won't do it again, will you?" Without waiting for an answer, Rachel stood and grabbed Tina, "We are heading to bed. Goodnight boys."  
I raised my head for the first time since Rachel had spoken of my crush on Blaine, and I guess Blaine did too because Rachel was wearing a pleased look on her face. "Night Rachel, night Tina." We chorused, watching the girls leave.

When the door clicked shut, Blaine sighed. "That was awkward. I was hoping they were getting ready to leave."  
I nodded, searching the room to find the remote to turn the TV off. I cursed quietly when it fell on the floor. I bent down the pick it up and when I stood, I turned around to be faced with Blaine straight in front of me. I jumped, getting ANOTHER fright – they're becoming common things between Blaine and I.  
"I gave you a fright again, didn't I?" he said in a low voice. I swear he moved closer, so close that I could feel his hot breath on my face.  
"I'm always doing that to you. Never on purpose, I promise I would never hurt you."  
He moved even closer, leaving next-to-no space between us.  
"Tina and Rachel were making things awkward between us before. I don't want that either."  
My head is spinning, not sure of what he is doing or what he's about to do. His eyes kept darting down to my lips, eyes were darker then what they usual. Was he about to kiss me?  
"But with the connection between us and the way I feel about you, I doubt we could ever be awkward."  
I nodded in agreement, not able to form words because of our close proximity.  
"I'm not making you feel uncomfortable standing like this, am I?"  
I shook my head, not wanting him to move - especially if he was about to kiss me.  
"Good… I'm glad. I'm so happy that I met you Kurt."  
His eyes darted to my lips again. This time he licked his lips, oh god I think he's going to kiss me, and moved forwards a few millimeters. I close my eyes, unable to see straight at how close he is. I then feel hot breath in my ear.  
"Goodnight Kurt"  
He whispers and a wave of cold hits me as his body moves away. He walks to his side of the room, turning the light out as he goes.  
I stare into the darkness in shock for some time before shaking myself back together and getting into my own bed. What the hell just happened? Does he like me? Was he just doing that because of what Rachel and Tina said? I know I'm going to have a restless nights sleep with all of the questions, so I close my eyes and try not to think about it. I'm unsuccessful. My head is now full of Blaine and what has just happened, and what lies ahead for me tomorrow .


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Fine by me - Andy Grammer

I am awakened early on Monday morning by the sound of singing floating through the room.  
I roll over to face my clock and see that it's 6am, half an hour before I planned to get up.   
Groaning, my hand emerges from under my duvet as I search for the button on my alarm to turn it off - then I realise the sound isn't coming my alarm clock.  
I sit up, confused and wipe the sleep from my eyes in an attempt to wake myself up. When that doesn't work, I search for the glass of water at the side of my bed and pour it over my head.  
As soon as I've done it, I realise what a stupid idea it was and curse quietly. Well… at least I feel more awake now.  
I stand up, stretch, then go on the hunt for the music I can still hear. I head over to my desk and no, I haven't left my iPod playing to itself as I often do. Actually, it has a flat battery and so can't be playing anything.   
I move to the middle of the room and stand, listening carefully. 

After five minutes of pondering, I guess I'm not as awake as I thought, I realise that it's coming from the bathroom. It also sounds like someone singing – not a CD or actual song, but someone singing live. My eyes catch the empty bed at the other side of the room and I realize that isn't just anyone singing. It's Blaine. And god does he have an amazing voice.  
This is something else I can add to the 'Blaine Anderson is wonderful yet frustrating' list. I head over to the bathroom door so I can get a better listen, not in a creepy way of course, just to try and recognize the song. It's an upbeat melody mixed with the sound of running water and Blaine's voice floating from under the door.

_"I'm thinking your the boy I need, I'm just saying its fine by me if you never leave"_

I recognize the song but it's the words that stand out to me - is he singing this about me, about us, on purpose? He can't be! Can he? Images from last night are playing in my head mixed with the song lyrics. Maybe he is singing this about you, Kurt! It's possible! No, it's not possible, he doesn't like me. Last night, with Tina and Rachel, that was just teasing.  
I come out of my messed up thoughts and hear the water cut off and the singing stop. Then I hear soft padding noises coming towards the door.

I mentally curse myself, for the second time this morning, and start running towards my side of the room. But, of course, on my way over, I trip on the rug and face plant onto the floor.  
I hear the door open from behind me and before I have a chance to stand, Blaine's laughter fills the room.  
"You aren't the most graceful of people are you, Kurt?" It's a rhetorical question.  
I pick myself up and dust myself off, "Haha, very funny!"  
I look up to see Blaine standing there with nothing but a towel wrapped firmly around his waist. I feel my jaw drop slightly at the sight of him. "Like something you see?" he practically purrs, with a wink. It's the third time I'm mentally cursing myself this morning, but this time it's for staring. I really hope he hasn't gained the ability to read minds or I'll be in a lot of trouble.

 

I ignore his comment with a blush and grab my things from where I left them. As soon as I close the bathroom door, I hear chuckling. I fling the door open to shout a witty comment but all I think of is, "…Shut up Blaine!"  
"Great comeback, Kurt!"  
I shut the door in his smug face and bang my head against it due to my stupidity and not being able to think of something better than 'shut up'. I'm the king of comebacks! Why Blaine being half naked affect my ability to think of one? Oh yeah, the 'him being half naked' part. I slide down the door and let out sigh of annoyance and frustration before I move to get ready.

Blaine is reading, fully dressed, on the sofa as I leave the bathroom a while later. I put my pyjamas and wash bag away and I'm at my desk when Blaine speaks up suddenly.   
"Ready to go?"  
I jump what feels like fifty feet in the air and turn to see Blaine laughing.  
"Will. You. Stop. Doing. That." I say, punctuating each word with a hit to his arm.  
"ow, ow, ow okay I'll stop, I'll stop!" he replies, stepping away from me and holding his hands up in surrender. I let out an annoyed sigh.   
"What are you doing standing that close to me anyway? Ever heard of something called personal space?"  
He moves closer, making sure there's next to no space between us and says in a low voice - much like the one from last night,   
"Do you not like me this close to you, Kurt?" he says, breath washing over my face. I can smell mint from his toothpaste and coffee, presumably from the freshly-empty coffee cup next to the sofa. I let out a silent whimper. I wasn't prepared for this; apparently last night wasn't a 'one-off'  
"I... Uhm… N-no... J-just wasn't, uhm, expecting it."  
He stares deeply into my eyes, then my lips (repeating the actions from last night) and I close my eyes. I sense him getting closer, feeling the heat of his body transfer to mine. Then, in the space of 10 seconds, he's gone.   
My eyes snap open to see him picking up his bag.  
"Come on then Kurt, you don't want to be late for your first day, now do you?"

My mouth drops open. He isn't serious, is he? One minute, he's so close to me I can feel the heat off his body, flirting and the next he's a metre away and jumping around on the spot like an excitable puppy. I'm starting to question if this boy has a blender with all his emotions in but someone forgot to put the top on it, making his emotions just fly out randomly.   
I pick up my bag and follow Blaine out the door. We walk to class, making mindless chatter, pretending before didn't happen. We're halfway there when we meet with Tina and Rachel and the small talk starts again. I know I need to get Rachel alone. I regret telling her that I like Blaine in the first place, but since she knows, she may aswell know about his strange behaviour. 

We enter the classroom, full with the people we met before, and it's really nothing like a classroom. More like a huge gym with apparatus scattered around it, such as weights, hurdles, climbing walls and various machines that I've never seen before in my life.   
Towards the back of the room, there's a sectioned off area, containing a big screen and desks - I'm guessing that's where the unpractical lessons take place.   
I take my chance to talk to Rachel as Tina and Blaine are distracted so I pull her away and hiss, "I hate you now, do you know that?!" I look over my shoulder to make sure Blaine doesn't overhear.  
"What?! What have I done to make you hate me Kurt?" she says innocently but wearing a smirk - to show she knows exactly what I'm talking about.  
"Let's see, the fact that since last night when you opened your big mouth, Blaine has been acting very strange." Rachel looks rather shocked by this and replies,   
"What do you mean, strange?"

I'm about to answer as Mr Schue walks in and silences us all.   
"Hello my lovely and talented class! Welcome to your first day! Now whilst most of your lessons will be practical which I, myself, observe, you will also have a coach who is..."  
"I think I can introduce myself, Schuester."  
Our heads turn to see a tall woman with short blonde hair, wearing a purple tracksuit standing at the door. She makes her way towards Mr Schue by pushing through and shoving us out the way.  
"Alright, you load of worthless freaks. I'm Coach Sue Sylvester. Mess with me and I will be kicking your talented little asses out of here"  
Rachel and I share a look of shock at a teacher addressing students like she does.  
I lean over and whisper in her ear, "I think I like this woman. But look at her eyes, I can tell we're not in for an easy ride."  
She nods, agreeing with me and whispers back, "I know what you mean! Oh and by the way Kurt, you aren't getting off that easily! You're going to tell me exactly what happened with you and Blaine.”  
A loud voice directed at us makes both us jump.   
"HEY! BADLY DRESSED HOBBIT, SHUT UP OR I'LL SEND YOU BACK TO THE SHIRE WHERE YOU CAME FROM!"  
I have to stifle a laugh and I see Blaine and Tina do the same as Rachel turns a deep shade of red. These lessons are definitely going to be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay then, you sloppy babies! This is how the session is going to unfold - you're going to show your powers and me and curly McGee over here are going to asses each person and find out your strongest and weakest points." Sue shouted at us through a megaphone, which seemed to appear out of nowhere considering I didn't see her bring it in.  
"All of you in a line, sorted by gender, height and abilities. Girls first, then boys."  
We stood for a moment, not understanding what she was asking. Confused looks were shared and hesitantly, we fumbled around, attempting to put ourselves in the order, clearly failing.  
"Seriously? Come on! You think this is hard? Try having hepatitis. That's hard."  
Having random things shouted at us wasn't really helping the situation. At all.  
We eventually gave up and simply stood in a huddle formation, like lost ducks trying to go to a pond.  
"God help us when you useless bunch actually have to go out and save people. Alright, I'll go slowly this time. Girls first over to the left." Sue said in a defeated voice pointing to the left. The girls obeyed.  
"Finally! Now in height order and if you have more than one power go to the back."  
A little more shuffling and the girls seemed to be in order.  
"Boys do the same, but get behind the girls."  
A grunted laugh coming from Puck was heard – it was quickly learnt the way Puck's immature mind worked - and Sue turn towards the sound. I slipped into my place behind Blaine and waited for her to unleash the wrath.  
Sue walked forward until they were at eye level.  
"Think something's funny, squirrel head? Because if you laugh one more time in my lesson, I will rip that sad excuse of a hairstyle from your disproportioned, meaty head. Got it?"  
This is the first time I've seen Puck scared and I relished in the sight – whilst trying not to double over in laughter.  
"I said, do you get it?"  
Puck nodded so fast I was afraid his head was going to fall off.  
"Good. Now everyone stay in this order and go sit on that bench." Sue ordered, pointing.  
Once sat, Blaine leant over and whispered into my ear, "If this is her on a good day, I would hate to see her on a bad one."  
I quickly nodded in agreement - I would definitely hate to feel the wrath of Sue Sylvester on a bad day.

"First in the queue, stand up. Go to the cross," Sue gestured at the marking on the floor in the centre of the room, "state your name and power and show us your supposed 'talent'."  
The first person was a very scared looking Rachel. I felt sorry for her; she's already been shouted at once by Sue. Rachel shuffled herself up to the middle, very shakily. I notice her take three deep breaths, closing her eyes. When she reopens them, she looks a lot more steady and calm.  
"My name is Rachel Barbara Berry and my power is Duplication."Sue looks up and murmurs something that sounds suspiciously like, 'oh great the hobbit's back'.

"Okay then, Rachel lets see what you got " Mr Schue says with a cheerful smile, the complete opposite of Sue's scowl.  
Rachel enthusiastically nods and closes her eyes again, this time for deep concentration. In a matter of seconds, there are dozens of Rachel Berry's popping up. She opens her eyes and grins at what she's accomplished. She then walks over to her water bottle, lying discarded on the floor and closes her eyes once more and touches it. Quick as a blink, there are water bottles identical to the one she's holding scattered around the room. She drops the bottle, shuts her eyes one last time and all of the copies disappear like they were never there in the first place.  
Her smile is so wide I'm afraid her face will stay that way for ever. Rachel stands still, obviously waiting for a positive comment, but all she receives is Sue shouting 'NEXT' in her megaphone. She startles, disappointed and moves.  
Next up, Quinn, who removed a knife from her pocket and slashed her arm. Half the room winced and looked away and when we turned back, it was completely healed. She asked for a volunteer and Puck, thinking that this was 'so cool', offered and let out an outraged gasp when she cut his arm too – before holding her hand over the cut and an orange glow appeared. No more than five seconds later, the cut was gone. 

Tina's turn and like with Rachel, I was fascinated to see my new friend's power – however, Tina's power was one you couldn't really see. She was able to see the future or the past, so for her demonstration, she also asked for a volunteer but recommended that it was either Sue or Mr. Schue so they could see that what she was seeing was true. Sue volunteered and Tina took hold of her wrist and closed her eyes and began describing Sue's home to her in exact detail. This was the first time I had seen Sue look impressed and actually complimented Tina, with a short 'well done'.  
Santana was up next and she wasn't joking when she said she was flexible. Like a slinky, she moved around the room, bending in ways that no human could.  
Sue was again impressed by this, marking Santana's sheet with a small, not smile, but it was a somewhat slight upturning of the mouth.  
Last of the girls was Brittany and to show her talents she started speaking aloud Sue's thoughts. To be honest, it wasn't too pleasant and one comment made Rachel blush horribly. I wouldn't like to repeat what Brittany said, ever again.  
So, with dropped jaws, it was time for the boys and first up was Artie, who soared out of his wheelchair and performed tricks in the air.  
After Artie was Puck who disappeared and repapered in random spots around the gym.  
Mike had things thrown at him, dodging them all whilst keeping perfect balance and being unbelievably agile. Then came Finn and boy, did he look strangle climbing up the walls and hanging off the ceiling. He looked too big and clumsy the whole time but he was surprisingly quick. Now, the multi-powerists. This seemed to be the one everyone had been waiting for, as apparently no other group in the school had one, let alone two, multi-powerists. Blaine, being the shorter one of us, was up first, for which I'm glad. I'm not sure I'd have been able start.  
"My name is Blaine Anderson and I'm a multi-powerist. I have the powers of invisibility, speed able to create force fields and super reflexes."  
He shifted from foot to foot nervously, waiting. Sue opened her mouth.  
"I was wondering when we were going to get to you two. I'm wouldn't say I'm excited to see what you can do but I am more interested then with the others, you may start."  
Blaine nods and looks like he's trying to decide how to start. After what seems like a split second decision, he disappears. I am amazed at this – I've never seen it done before and the ease he managed to do it at was outstanding. I lean forward, placing my head in my hands with my elbows resting on my knees, giving Blaine my full attention. After a minute, he reappears at the bottom of the hall. He starts running and soon he's running so fast that it becomes a blur of colour. He stops sharply back on the red cross, throwing his arms out to the side of him, creating a bluish orb around him. I'm guessing this is his force field. I look along the line, taking in everyone else's expressions and they seem to be just as drawn in. I turn my attention back at Blaine where I see Sue throwing things at the orb to try and break it or damage it - but it's strong and just bounces the objects back off it. She throws a pen and in the matter of seconds that it travels through the air, Blaine manages to drop the field and catch the pen using his reflexes.  
He stands straight and throws the pen back to Sue, who's looking suitably impressed.  
"Very well done Mr Anderson, let's see how the next multi powerist compares to you."  
The words leave her mouth and the whole line stares at me, waiting for me to go show them what I can do to see if I can top Blaine, like it's some sort of competition. I stand up from my seat and make my way over to the centre passing Blaine who smiles encouragingly mouthing the words good luck. I stand on the cross and face Sue and Mr Schue, take a deep breath and say my information.  
"Off you go" Sue says and with those words I show them who I really am and what I'm capable of.


	9. Chapter 9

I stand, calming myself. I know for a fact that all eyes are on me - I don't even have to look. The whole room was looking, waiting for something amazing to happen; the pressure to entertain, like it's a responsibility of yours, was stifling.  
But this isn't entertainment, this is who I am. This is how I escaped my old life, my method of survival.  
"Any time, lady face!" Sue commented.  
The tone in her voice reminds me of my tormentors, how they would speak to me. I stop my thoughts and with a smirk on my face, I'm determined to show them exactly what I can do, show them what they really want to see. Only then, will they see how strong I am, that they can no longer pick on Kurt Hummel.  
With my hands out in front of me, I concentrate on light , and in a matter of seconds, my hands are beaming with bright lights, filling the whole space up in a white glow.  
I make them disappear and walk over to where Rachel dropped the water bottle from her demonstration earlier. I unscrew the cap and begin to pour the water out, but before it can reach the floor, I touch the stream and it freezes to ice.  
I risk looking up, and notice Sue's smug face is no longer present – also the look of awe on faces, especially Blaine and Rachel. But they haven't seen anything yet.  
I let the bottle drop and the ice shatters. I hold my hands out, palms facing upwards and run both my thumbs over the tips of my fingers. The skin I touch transforms into flames. Two balls of fire settle in my hands and, swiping my left hand over my right, I create one, large fire ball. I push forward and send the fireball flying into the target behind my teachers. 

I will never forget the image of Sue's shocked face, the sense of pride and accomplishment run through my body at beating her.  
I ask for a volunteer to help with the next part and turn back to Sue. She watches me, carefully, but then I'm distracted by my volunteer now standing next to me. I expect it to be Blaine, but turn to see Santana. I'm surprised and confused, as we've only spoken once or twice but she seems determined, so I shrug it off.   
I glance over to the others and Blaine and Rachel are in the exact same positions with the exact same expressions on their faces.  
"Hold out your arm," I tell her and she obliges. I uncurl her fist so her hand is flat and facing the ceiling.   
I grab her arm and concentrate on thoughts of fire, the heat, the texture and hear a gasp from my companion. A fire ball, similar to my previous one, has appeared in her palm. I let go and it vanishes.  
"Stay where you are," and I receive a nod in return. I turn to Sue and quickly explain what I'm going to do next – if no-one knew, you'd see no difference.  
"Transferring my power over to Santana takes a lot of energy away from her but I can give her a boost after."   
"Proceed," Sue answers with a slight bow of her head.  
With my hand over Santana's heart, I concentrate on light again and when the glow appears, I push it forward, as if to hit her with it, but instead, the light spreads across and around her body, giving her the energy it contains.   
A few moments later, I move back and the light stops. Santana has a look of pure amazement on her face.  
Handing her the bottle, now empty, I instruct her to go stand next to Sue and wait for me to turn away, before throwing the bottle at me, at any time. She nods again, apparently unable to speak. I turn around, the only thing in my vision being the back of the room. I can sense something coming towards me and turn around quickly to catch the bottle before it touches me. I indicate to Santana that she can sit back down. 

Standing back on the cross and mentally preparing myself for my last power, I remind myself that it's my best; the one that has kept me safe for years, the one that made me strongest when I felt weak. This is me, showing them how I managed to stay alive and even if the majority don't know it, Blaine will. Like at the start, I feel every pair of eyes on me, but instead of pressure, now I feel calm.   
I stand with confidence and simply concentrate on what I normally change to, my comfort, or some say, spirit animal.  
Gasps are heard around the room and I know I've shifted.  
There are some scared looks as I peer around the room, but I have just transformed into a wolf, so fair enough.  
For the first time since I started my demonstration, Blaine's expression has changed. Instead of being in awe or surprise, he has a look of realization on his face; he must be remembering what I told him.  
The teachers look pleased and impressed, so I quickly change back to my human form.  
"Very well done, Mr Hummel, they are impressive, the skills you have just shown." Sue said.  
I say thank you and take my seat back next to Blaine who leans over and whispers well done in my ear. I let a small smile take over my face and focus my attention in front of me where Ms Sylvester and Mr Schue have stood.  
“well guys very well done for today I was very impressed by what all of you can do now I will let sue talk to you before you are dismissed and sent back to your rooms.”  
Mr Schue steps aside and sue takes over the floor  
"Listen up. We've noted everyone's strongest and weakest points, so we will be able to work with, or 'help' all of you. Because, let's face it, some of you need it."  
Sue, says, looking directly at Rachel – who squeaks and hides behind Blaine.  
"We have also been marking you on a scale from 1-10; this will help you know how much you need to improve. You will be told these in your lesson tomorrow. Now all of you get out of here, I can't take any more of the stench of teen sweat."  
On that note, she leaves the room with Mr. Schue following behind her telling us well done yet again.  
Blaine, Tina, Rachel and I wait for everyone else to leave so we don't get crushed in the tiny doorway.   
People keep looking over and turning away to talk – probably about me. I don't mind, as instead of scowls being sent my way, its small smiles.   
The room empties quickly.  
Tina and Blaine head out, in front of me and Rachel, seeming to pick up where conversation had left off before the lesson started.  
Rachel held my arm and seemed to be slowing me down and I knew exactly why. She looked forward, presumably to make sure the other two were out of hearing distance before she started speaking.  
"What's been so strange about Blaine then?"  
Trust Rachel to get straight to the point.   
I delayed my answer until I saw the crossroad of corridors to our rooms and mentally cheered- I wouldn't have to have this conversation.  
"I would tell you Rachel but as you see we are at where we have to leave each other so I won't fit it all in." I say with a smirk on my face and looking forward to see that Blaine and Tina have already gone into their rooms.   
Rachel pulls me to a stop before she has to turn off and stands in front of me with a huffed expression on her face.  
"Fine but I will get it out of you Kurt. Mark my words." and with that she turns on her heel. I watch her disappear through the doorway before I do the same. 

I get into my room and shut the door before leaning on it and shutting my eyes. Within seconds, Blaine had his arm stretched and hand planted on the door behind, blocking me in, a smirk on his face.  
"Looks like it's just you and me, again." He says in a low voice, before removing his hand and walking over to the centre with a small swing in his hips. Whoa, Kurt you really shouldn't be checking out his ass. I sigh – a night of flirty Blaine once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There is some violence in this chapter.

The next three week's of lessons pass by quickly, everyone working their asses off and feeling completely exhausted by the end. Since learning the strongest and weakest points of my power, I'm determined to become stronger. Especially when I was told that my weakness is emotion – if I let my emotions get in the way, it could be a huge risk for something to go wrong, for me to get hurt. I'm glad I was told my weakness however because now I can use it to my advantage and make it stronger. Most of my lessons now consist of being trained to control these emotions. I seem to excel on controlling the happy and excited feelings fine but when it comes to hurt, sadness and anger, I find it a lot harder.  
Coming from a place where, in the past, whenever I felt these things, I would shift to hide my pain, run away to take my anger and lash out on an object, like a tree, for the hurt makes controlling it harder – what I used to do is second nature to me and now it all has to change. 

As well as feeling drained from my lessons, I am also feeling drained from Blaine. I really don't understand him - one moment he'll be chatty and completely normal like he is whenever we're around other people, then we'll get back to our room and he turns into a flirting monster. I'm tired of the mixed signals he's sending. I don't know if he likes me or not, if he's doing this for pure entertainment and for his own gain.  
Of course, this isn't helping with control my emotions. I really like him, and just thinking of the possibility that it's him playing a game hurts and angers me. Since I haven't quite got the hang of my emotions yet, I still change shape – but to a small, domestic dog now, instead of a wolf, wandering around, trying to clear my head. 

Something that's been happening, that no-one knows about, is a group of boys from the Hades dorm have been giving me looks – they're familiar looks, like the ones bullies used to give me. I'm choosing to ignore it, avoiding them as much as I can.  
So here I am, Saturday afternoon, trying to avoid everyone, for different, specific reason.  
Rachel and her persistent questions about me and Blaine, Tina and her questions about my powers, Blaine because of his flirting, those douche bags from Hades to stay safe and everyone else because I don't really feel like talking to anyone right now.   
And here I am. I've been sat in the old school library for the past four hours, enjoying not being interrupted and I know that there is no-one here; most people tend to like the new library, full of computers and new technology. I personally like the old books, full of adventures and mystery that I can lose myself in. I've been losing myself in books a lot lately.   
I look at my watch and decide I really should be heading back to my room now. Sighing and silently wishing that my life was like a good novel, meaning even if you encounter trouble, everything's always alright with a happy ending full of love and companionship. Never being alone, because that's how I've been feeling. Alone. Sometimes it's better to be like that because when you're alone, no one can hurt you.

I pack up my books, taking the one I'm currently reading and putting it into my bag. As I exit and walk along the deserted corridor, the lights suddenly flicker off, and before I can let my eyes adjust to the abrupt darkness, I'm being shoved hard against the wall.  
I fall to the ground, caught completely off guard and not able to steady my self fast enough. When I go to stand, I'm grabbed by the shoulders and yanked up, tight against the wall again.  
The lights come back on and I see the boys I've been trying to avoid; Karofsky, Azimio and Adams. I don't even know their first names, having only ever heard them be addressed like this. I usually call them much more unpleasant things in my head.   
I see them gathered around me and the hand gripping my arm tightly belongs to Karofsky. He starts talking.  
"Finally. Look boys, we got our hands on him. We've been meaning too for a while. First, we find out you have all these powers and we think, oh this dude could be cool. THEN, we find out that you're a little fairy. We don't think you deserve to have any of these powers, do we guys?"  
The other two nod and grunt in agreement.  
"So we thought we should show you a lesson, for being such a fairy and shoving it all in our faces, thinking you're better then all of us."  
I find the strength to shrug Karofsky of me. Now I'm angry. I'm ready for a good fight. I've been getting stronger since my lessons.  
"What makes you think you will be to do anything to me? You know what I can do. Maybe YOU should run off before I hurt all of you!" I spit at them.  
Karofsky starts chuckling before answering me back.  
"See, you won't be able to use your powers if we beat you up."  
I look at all three of them, seeing their grins. I feel like there's a joke I don't know.  
"What do you mean I won't be able to use my powers?"  
Karofsky starts laughing even more now. I suddenly feel scared – these guys can do a lot more damage to me then the people from back home.  
"Because Adams over here can block powers by touch so long as he has a hold of you .."  
I feel a hand grip tightly on my arm and look over to see a boy, Adams, looking down at me grinning.  
"You are completely helpless."

As those words leave Karofsky's mouth, I start to feel very weak, the weakest I've ever felt. I feel the punches and kicks hitting me and I can't do anything about it - I'm paralysed and powerless. The only thing I can do is think about how weak I am and hate myself. I used to be able to feel my powers when I was being bullied but now, nothing.   
The feeling of being alone takes over me at full force as they are beating me. This wouldn't be happening if someone had been with me, or someone would be looking for me but without my dad, I am alone and unloved.  
I feel myself starting to pass out from the searing pain until I feel nothing except my body dropping to the cold, hard ground.   
They must have left. I should get up, I tell myself to, but I can't, I can't move and I can't open my eyes.  
Instead I dream of a life that I wished I had, again from the books I read, one where I'm strong and independent on an adventure. And when I come across danger, someone will come and help me. This story is where I find companionship and fall in love; I am loved back and live happily ever after. I know this is just fantasy and it will never happen. But it's comforting for the time being.

After what must have been over an hour, I feel myself coming back into consciousness. I get the feeling back in my arms and legs and wish that I hadn't; the pain I'm feeling is electrifying. I finally manage to open my eyes and look down at my body, wishing I hadn't. I am bruised and bloody, broken inside and out.   
My head is pounding as I lift up my arm and feel blood tricking down my face. I try to stand but cry out in pain - my leg feels broken.  
I know I have to move, have to get back to my dorm without anyone seeing me so I stand, in agony and start to walk with a very heavy limp. I walk and walk and what normally is a ten minute journey back to my dorm seems like hours and I finally get through the door to the dorm and hobble to my room. I manage to shove the door open before I collapse in pain.   
Sprawled out in the middle of the floor, silent tears streak down my face and I hear a voice.   
"Kurt, is that you?"   
I hear footsteps coming closer and they sound like gunshots. I hear a smash, that sounds like glass, and it vibrates my brain.  
"Oh my god, Kurt! What happened?! Are you alright?! You're bleeding and, oh my god, you're leg looks broken, I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do!"  
I try to respond, but I can only feel the heaviness of my eyes closing and darkness washing over me.  
"Kurt! Kurt! Stay with me, I'll be right back, just, stay with me."  
The door opens and Blaine shouts for Quinn. I try to say what happened, say that I need help, but I simply lose consciousness and fall into the land of fantasy.


	11. Chapter 11

As I blink my eyes open, the light above makes them sting and I wince. I feel groggy and confused.   
I sit up, realise that I'm in bed, then try and remember what happened. Why I am here? I can't remember anything about earlier in the day.   
It hits me like a tonne of bricks. I was beaten.   
I was punched and kicked and bruised, with a broken leg and an injury to my head. I look down to see the damage and wonder why I feel no pain - looking down, instead of seeing a deformed, black and blue leg and bruises, I see nothing.  
My skin is clear and my leg is perfect, exactly as it was before.  
Cue more confusion; how? I spend a little longer trying to remember anything from earlier. Or was it yesterday?  
I look to my clock, to maybe figure out just how long I've been asleep. The figures on the clock are bright and it takes my eyes a few seconds to adjust; it reads 6:45pm.   
I try to recall the time that I passed out. It can't have been that long, a couple of hours probably.  
But still I don't know why I am fully healed. I bend over, resting my head in my hands and try to picture what happened. And then it all comes back to me - The hobbling along the corridor, trying desperately to get back to the room, the searing pain that was taking over my whole body, the feeling of no having power.   
I feel myself start to panic. Have my powers gone?! I quickly roll up my sleeves and look down at my hands. I flick my thumb and forefinger together, instantly relieved and pleased to see the spark of fire form. This act seems to drain a lot of energy from me so I put it out immediately.  
Going back to thinking about earlier on, after I came through the door, I remember falling to the ground because I wasn't able to hold myself up any longer.  
I remember hearing… a voice? And then the sound of glass smashing - But then I remember Blaine. His voice, so worried and full of concern, and I remember wanting to reply to him so badly but I couldn't. I then remember him shouting for Quinn with in panic.   
It starts to make sense - Quinn's a healer, she must have healed me.  
Taking a moment to see what is happening now, I listen intently for anything, but hear nothing. Blaine must have gone out. Then the sound of water from the shower comes into the room, and after all that has happened this confuses me the most. Blaine is taking a shower, but he isn't singing. He always sings! Why isn't he now?  
I decide that it is not really important to think about at this moment in time, but what is important is what I'm going to tell everyone.  
I don't want to tell, I don't want them to see me as weak, like I can't handle my own powers, that I don't deserve what I have.  
I make up a plan of what I need to do and the first part of that plan is to leave here, avoiding Blaine.Because I know as soon as he sees I'm awake, he'll want to know what happened, and I don't want to tell him, I need to leave fast. The next part of my plan is to find Quinn, so with that, I pull my converse onto my feet from where they were laying next to my bed and quietly make my way out the room, making sure to close the door without making a sound. I intently ignore the sudden dizziness I feel.  
Feeling tired and completely out of energy already, I start to think of what to do when I get to Quinn's, before smiling because I really do take my power for granted sometimes.   
I light up my hands and hit myself with the light, restoring my body with the energy it needs.  
When light goes out I feel so much better, no longer groggy and exhausted, but instead fresh and energetic. Almost like if nothing had happened. This is what I'm going to make everyone think.   
It's after I've knocked on the door that I remember that Quinn shares a room with Tina and Rachel. Shoot. It's too late to walk away, so I stand and wait for the door to open; thankfully, it's Quinn who does.  
She looks at me and a smile appears on her face.   
"Oh my god, Kurt! You're okay, thank god, I was so worried."  
She says, before engulfing me in a hug. It feels good to know someone cares, so I smile at her as we break apart.  
"Thanks to you, I'm fine. I was actually wondering if we could talk. Are Rachel and Tina here?"  
She looks at me with concern, probably taking in my nervous disposition   
"No, they went out for some food. Do you want to come in?"  
I nod and enter the room as she gestures with her hand.  
It's funny, I've been in this room several times and not once did I feel awkward or uncomfortable. Yet, now, I do. I have no idea where to sit so I just stand, waiting.  
Quinn walks past me and sits on the sofa, patting the cushion next to her. I take a seat next to her and sigh. She looks at me.  
"Are you alright? I presume you're here because I saw you?"  
I nod, "I just wanted to ask a favour of you, even though you have done so much for me already." At her encouraging smile, I continue.   
"I wanted to ask if you could not tell anyone about how I was. I just want to keep it to myself." I can feel her concerned gaze trained on me.   
"… If that's what you really want, Kurt. As long as this doesn't happen again, that is. I mean, maybe someone should kno-"  
I interrupt, trying to make my point clear, "I know but it won't and I don't want to talk about it. It reminds me too much of my past and I just don't want anyone to know and make a fuss."  
She stares into my eyes for a few, long seconds, looking for anything uncertain. She seemingly finds nothing and says, "Deal."  
I exhale and smile gratefully, but decide against leaving the room straight away. I'll have Blaine to face, so I sit and spend the next hour talking to Quinn. I forget how nice she is and as I leave the room, I remind myself to talk to her more often.   
I open the door and see Blaine, hair stuck-up shockingly, as though he'd been running his hands through it, with a very worried expression on his face. I shut the door. 

Blaine turns at the noise, looking instantly relieved to see me standing there  
"Hey." I say and walk over to my side of the room, that's when the look of relief disappears and anger takes over his features.  
I jump when he starts to shout, quickly spinning round to look at him.  
"Hey? Hey! YOU COME IN HERE AND YOU SAY HEY? WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN KURT?!“  
I've never seen him this angry – he has no right to be angry, if anyone is going to be angry, it's going to be me! I feel a little bit of anger building up in me but force myself to let it go and respond.  
"I just went to see Quinn to; you know, thank her and talk."  
This doesn't seem to calm him and although his voice isn't as loud as before, there is still noticeable anger seeping into his words.  
"Oh! Well, that's FINE then, just get up and go see your friends when I've been sitting by your side for most of the night, worrying about you! ...You know what? Telling me you were going wouldn't have been so hard to do."  
The anger in me is boiling up, I can feel it but I need to stay in control.  
"I didn't know I wasn't allowed to go out and see my friends." I say, slightly harshly but hey, I have a hard time controlling my anger.  
"Are you kidding me? Yeah, you can go see your friends whenever you like, but when you come through this door BRUISED and BROKEN, not being able to speak and I spend the night looking after you, I think I should know if you get up and leave! But you're obviously FINE now!“  
This is what sets me off - he has no right to say those things, he has no idea what I am feeling, or how I've been feeling.  
I can't hide the anger anymore. I know this is dangerous for both of us, the chance that I could shift any moment present, but I don't care any more.  
"You know me so well, do you Blaine? I'm far from fine and I haven't been for weeks. You want to know what happened? I got beaten up. Yep, some guys beat me up and left me for dead."  
I feel my voice getting louder now, " I've been feeling alone for weeks, and like you give a damn, you just want to flirt with me for your own personal game and I'm sick of it! I LIKE YOU BLAINE, HOW DO YOU THINK THIS MAKES ME FEEL? And if you hadn't been such an ass , maybe I wouldn't have been almost killed today, because lets face it, without Quinn, i'd be dead right now."

I look at Blaine, watching the emotions swirl on his face, anger still but also regret and sorrow. His eyes tell me everything. They show guilt and sadness and I never want to see him like this again.   
He speaks to me, voice a lot softer now.  
"I felt so bad when I saw you were hurt Kurt, I don't know what I'd do if you were gone. When I'm with you, I don't feel so alone."  
Still full of anger and hate, I scoff at how he uses the word alone, he has no idea what alone really feels like. "Sometimes it's better to be alone."   
"...What do you mean?"   
Blaine's voice breaks and he's about to cry - making me feel like the bad guy, and i'm not. I'm the one who has been hurt, mentally and physically, for being myself. Anger reaching its full capacity, there's no way of me calming down now.  
"BECAUSE NO ONE CAN HURT YOU THEN!"  
I shout, letting all my feelings out in that one loaded line. I can no longer hold my shape any longer, I shift into the only animal that has protected me from these feeling; the wolf. I jump through the window, smashing it and run. I run and run, into the darkness and through trees but somehow I don't think the shift can help me now. I keep running, until the light of the school is just a small dim shade behind me before transforming back into me. I curl up on the ground resting my back on a tree before I start to cry. Crying until the pain goes away but I'm afraid I'll run out of tear because the pain is far too much.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written in Blaine's POV

I stand, staring at the empty space in front of me. Trying to unfold the events of the night, finding Kurt on the floor broken and covered in blood, I know it'll be a long time before that image is out of my head. My next memory is shouting for Quinn in panic and distress, I remember the hot tears crashing down my face as I watched my best friend, helpless on the floor.   
Quinn then worked on Kurt and I stormed out the room, seeking the people who did this to him. Kurt didn't need to tell me who it was; I already know it was Karofsky and his 'gang'. The looks he had been giving Kurt, the shoves I'd been receiving were the only signs I needed.   
Finding them in an empty hallway, laughing about what they had just done to Kurt, I remember feeling the anger in me at an unbelievable level. I used my powers to stay hidden and beat them up - they didn't know what hit them.  
They scrambled to their feet, clutching sore arms and bloody noses and ran away from me. I came back to the room, Kurt asleep on the bed and a note from Quinn waiting for me, which said, 'I've healed him. He should be awake in a few hours and will feel groggy. Keep an eye on him. P.s. I know where you disappeared to and I hope you taught those guys a lesson. I see how much you care for him, let him see too.'

Crying at the note and the broken boy in bed, I remember sitting by his side, sobs racking my body. I told him I was sorry, for what had happened, and the fact I wasn't there with him to stop it. I only stopped crying when I ran out of tears and decided to take a shower to try and pull myself together, because I knew I would need to be there for Kurt.  
I remember kissing him on the forehead, wishing that I could kiss him on the lips and for him to return my feelings. The next thing I remember is coming out of the bathroom and to find his bed, empty. Pure panic is all I felt and searching frantically for him, I just hoped that Karofsky hadn't found him whilst I had carelessly left him on his own, unconscious.  
I called Rachel and Tina but got no answer. My hands ran through my hair multiple times, stress coursing through me.  
The sound of the door shutting stands clear in my memory, then seeing Kurt standing there, fully recovered. I remember the relief I felt.  
The anger then came, for how panicked I had been and for him to seemingly not care.  
A verbal fight occurred, raised voices and harsh words thrown. I remember every word Kurt said and the realisation that every thing he said about me was right. It killed me to know that I'm the reason he shape-shifted and jumped out of the window. I still feel the guilt and regret. 

I sit down, head in hands for what feels like the hundredth time. How could I have let the best thing in my life feel so sad, angry and alone? How could I not care about the beautiful boy with bright blue eyes, how did this get so screwed up? A sudden burst of anger at myself and anger at the world, I flip the coffee table in the air, sending the two mugs and glass vase, with flowers that Kurt had picked, up before crashing to the ground. The sound of smashing glass is becoming familiar. The dorm room is a mess that both of us have made, broken things that would be hard to fix, but neither caring. Thinking about it, it reflects how we are at the moment, me making a mess of everything we had, breaking the bond created from our wonderful friendship, maybe leading to even more, but then being blind-sighted by his emotions and to him seeming like I didn't care.  
I can't remember when I had caused this much of a mess, but wished for any of it to get better again. If only Kurt knew why I was doing that stupid flirting, if he only knew it's because he makes me so nervous that I can't think around him. When it's just us, it leads to me becoming a stupid, utter idiot trying to impress him and make him like me. At least that's what it feels like. However, it does the complete opposite and in reality makes me a complete douche bag.   
I pace, trying to think of a solution; How to make Kurt feel better, How to make him feel loved, how to make him see how special he is and how much of an impact he can have on people.  
I start strategising a plan, for what must be around thirty minutes and only then do I realise what I need to do, but it must play out over time in order for it to work. The first part, however, had to happen right now.   
With that, I jump up from the couch and hurriedly pull my shoes and coat on, grabbing the flashlight from my desk drawer.  
I stand in front of the window Kurt had exited earlier and move forward, watching my feet for glass and climb through the broken frame and into the forest.   
I was going to go find Kurt, after all I've done, he deserves to be found, especially as no-one has bothered to find him before.  
I wander into the trees and switch on the light so it's no longer pitch black. The forest, being so thick, would make it almost impossible to find him with no light.   
I walk and walk, always checking behind me.   
After walking for an hour and still no sign of Kurt, I turn around. Now the school is just a dim light in the distance.  
I think about turning around and heading in a different direction, then I hear a sound from in front. I move a little close, stopping to listen again and I can definitely hear someone crying.   
This must be Kurt, because who else would be in the forest at night, crying? I walk further, feeling the guilt and hurt wash over me again as I hear more crying - it kills me to know that I'm the cause.  
I decide not to shout his name as I don't want him to run away, knowing it's me. Instead I carry on walking, trying to be as quiet as possible.  
I come to an open space, surrounded by a circle of trees and at the back left tree is Kurt, curled up in on himself crying. Much like I had been previously. The sight breaks my heart and I can feel tears in my own eyes. Some have already started to fall. I move closer before deciding to speak.  
"Kurt," I say in a broken whisper. It's only then that I realize how much I am crying. His head lifts from his arms to look up at me, eyes red rimmed from crying and instead of the bright blue that I love; they are grey pools, full of sadness. I release a choked sob and the expression on his face looks surprise. I can't take it anymore, the hurt written all over him. I can see it's not just from me; it's also from his attack earlier.  
No longer can I just stand, so I run over to him, falling to my knees. Engulfing him in a hug and muttering into his shoulder 'I'm so sorry' over and over, I let the tears take over yet again.  
I feel nothing at first, but his strong arms grip around my back, hugging me back. 'Sorry' seems to be the only word I can form and I hear Kurt reply, trying to comfort me,  
“Shhh, shhh. It's okay, it's not your fault."  
And this is when I pull away, looking into his eyes, tears not falling anymore.  
"No! No, it IS my fault, all of this is my fault, Kurt. And you don't deserve any of it. You're the greatest person I've ever met. You are so strong and anyone who doesn't see that is stupid. I can't believe how I made you feel, it's not okay and I will totally understand if you want to switch rooms or never speak to me again. I think the worse thing about it is the fact that I didn't even realise and even worse I didn't see how it effected you, I know I've said it a thousand times but I truly am, so sorry."  
I look at Kurt, who seems to be taking in all of my words. I must look like a mess. He stares for what seems like forever, then a smile appears on his face and it feels so good to see that again.  
"I told you, you were a drama queen Blaine."  
I laugh at how easily he goes back to treating me the same, before all of this mess happened but then his face turns serious again.  
"It wasn't right what you did Blaine, but I can see that you're sorry and I'm sorry too. I would have reacted the same as you if the roles were swapped."  
I smile, glad to know that he doesn't hate me. I then shrug and reply, "It's fine - I think we've both caused quite a mess , why don't we make a deal of just moving on from it?"  
I hold out my hand, hoping he takes it. A smile forms on his face once again, before taking my hand and saying 'deal'.

He goes to let go but I just grab on tighter, standing up and pulling him up too. Then I get an idea and hopefully he won't mind.  
"Stand behind me" I order.  
He looks at me in confusion and I let out a small laugh because his confused look is very cute.  
"Come on, stand behind me," I say again, trying to reassure him that nothing bad is going to happen.  
He obliges but yet, is still too far away.

"Closer," I need him to close the gap for my idea to work.  
"Blaine what are you-"  
"Just trust me okay?“"...Okay" he says and I grin, knowing that he still trusts me. he moves closer so I can feel his front flushed against my back, and I am trying to concentrate on what I am doing, rather than the fact that the boy I like is pressed up against me.   
"Now put your arms around my neck" I say while squatting down making my height shorter. He does so, straight away.  
"Okay, put your legs around my waist."  
I hear a small 'oh' escape from his mouth behind me, thinking he understands what I'm doing and once his legs are around my waist, I straighten up, Kurt's weight as while as mine, as I'm lifting him, piggyback style.  
"I just thought this may be a little quicker than walking back." I say while turning around to see Kurt with a slightly excited look on his face. I turn back to face my path in front of me.  
"Hold on tight " I say before feeling Kurt's arms and legs tighten instantly on me, then I start to run picking up speed until all the trees are just a blur. I hear squeak coming from Kurt mid run and feel him tighten around me even more.

I keep running for another minute or so until I can see the building just in front of us and I stop and let Kurt jump down from my back and follow behind him, climbing through the broken window. I see him standing in the middle of the room taking in the sight around him.  
"We've made a bit of a mess, haven't we?"  
And I know he isn't just talking about the room. I nod, not trusting my voice at this moment.  
"I'm going to head to bed, long night."  
I nod again, agreeing with him. We change for bed and decide to grab the spare blankets, due to it getting cold because of the broken window. I climb into bed sitting up and looking across the room to Kurt who is turning to switch the light off.  
"Night Blaine." he says before the room is engulfed into darkness, the only light being the moonlight casting shadows on the floor.  
"Night Kurt" I say before moving down my bed and staring at the ceiling. Part one complete, I think. Now I wait for my next part of the plan to come into play.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written in Kurt's, Blaine's and Rachel's POV

**Kurt:**  
It's been a week since the incident, or what I'm now calling 'the night of pain'. The reason for calling it that is pretty obvious; the amount of pain I was in that night was unbelievable. Yeah sure, I almost got beaten to death but that was fixed in a matter of minutes. The most painful thing that night was my fight with Blaine. It was awful and, naturally, I completely overreacted. Yet I still stand by that Blaine was at fault too. I'm sitting in the common room with Rachel and Tina, clad in our pyjamas and up at the ridiculous time of 8am (especially as its Saturday morning). We're only up at this time is because Blaine woke us, brought us to the common room and then sat down in silence for almost five minutes before running out the room. His excuse was that he forgot he had a meeting he needed to attend. We all shrugged it off – it wasn't the first time this had happened this week. But it's Blaine; he's strange and mysterious so we just let him be. Instead, we're contemplating what to do with our day and eating some breakfast. 

**Blaine:**  
Phase two of my plan is a go, the rest unfolds today. I've waited exactly one week and now I know that it's time. Kurt and I are friends again and for that, I am so happy. But, I want to tell him how I feel and make sure he knows he isn't alone, even if he may think it sometimes. And that's why I woke him, Rachel and Tina – it was all part of my plan. The good thing is the girls have no idea what's happening, yet, so they won't give anything away. Even though I love her, Rachel could not keep a secret if her life depended on it. I march them down to the common room, all in our pyjamas and ignore the groans and complaints as well as the questions of 'What the hell?' and 'Who gets up this early on a Saturday?!"   
Of course my reply, being the excited, cheery person I am annoys them further; "Because it's a beautiful morning and we shouldn't stay in bed and waste it!"  
Man do I sound obnoxious right now. Five minutes later and I'm rushing out of the room, murmuring some rubbish about a meeting I need to go to.  
I run out the room and down the corridor to my dorm, where the clothes I spent all week picking out are laid. I had made the decision of wearing a beige and black striped long sleeved Henley shirt, accompanied with dark blue skinny jeans and black converse.   
Once ready, I enter the bathroom, attempting to sort my birds-nest hair out. I only use a touch of gel (the way Kurt likes it). Satisfied, I move to the full length mirror to see my reflection and notice how nervous I look - I didn't even realize.  
Oh god what if this all goes wrong?! What if he's changed his mind, he doesn't want me anymore? I take a deep breath, knowing I need to calm down. When I'm breathing normally, I knew I was ready so I grabbed the tape from my desk and left the room, heading to Principal Figgins office. Part three of my plan was in action and I wasn't even finished with part two.Kurt:  
We'd just finished breakfast as three envelopes came into sight, having being slid under the door. Rachel, Tina and I stared in confusion.   
"Um, what are those?" Rachel said pointing to the floor.  
"I honestly don't know… but I think one of you should go check." Tina replied, bending her legs up to her chest.  
"You two are such babies! They're only envelopes; they aren't going to kill us." I shake my head. I figured none of them were going to move, so with a sigh I got up.  
"Careful, Kurt!" Tina shouted as I got closer.  
"There might be explosives, like in the movies!" Rachel added, going, of course, to the most dramatic possibility.   
I bend down and see we each have one with our names on. The sudden realization that they could be from Karofsky and his friends hit me and I started to feel on edge. They hadn't bothered me since he incident. Actually they looked quite scared and I can't help but wonder, why?

I lay the envelopes onto the table in front of us. We all look down in silence.  
"Well, are we going to open them?"   
The girl looked up at me in shock, as if I had just suggested that we commit a serious crime.   
"Kurt, are you crazy?!" Rachel's eyes are wide, "they were pushed under door; how did they know we were in here? What if it's a bomb or… or a threatening letter or worse?"  
I look at both of them, Tina nodding in agreement to Rachel. They really were crazy. I mean, I really wanted to know what was in mine.  
"You two are such drama queens! Sometimes, you're even worse than Blaine. I'm opening mine, so feel free to just keep looking at yours."  
I pick up the envelope determinedly, tearing it open.

**Rachel:**  
I flinch when Kurt pulls the contents out of his envelope because really, it could be a bomb. It happens all the time in movies and my life is like a movie, what with all my powers and the school I attend!  
I see that the only thing in his envelope is a piece of paper and when Kurt starts to read it, I figure that there mustn't be anything dangerous inside. I look at Tina who nods and we open our own.   
I unfold the paper and see that it's a letter. I skim to the bottom and look up in confusion after seeing Blaine's name, signing the letter off. I mouth, 'Blaine?' at Tina, who nods. I shrug. The letter reads:

_Rachel,_

_First of all, you can not tell Kurt about ANY of this. You have to keep quiet.  
So, the reason I'm writing this letter is because I have a plan to show Kurt how much he means to me. And, I need yours and Tina's help. This morning, when I left you in the common room after dragging you down so early (sorry about that), I left to go complete task 2 of this plan. This is task 3 and I need your help for task 4 and 5. For task 4, I've rented the school's cinema. It's for you three to use, for the day, and it's full of snacks and candies so don't worry about anything. It's showing two of Kurt's favourite things; The Lion King and I managed to get my hands on a recording of Wicked! You can't tell him this is me. For the fifth part of this, I need you to get him to the courtyard at 4:30pm and sit at the picnic table at the front, next to where the steps are. Make sure he's there. I won't be with you today and I’ve made up an excuse of why so Kurt won’t be suspicious as long as you play along. Please help me do this, he means a lot to me._

_Blaine_

When I look up Kurt still reading his letter. I lift my letter up to Tina and she peers at it, mouthing 'same'. I fold my letter up and stuff it into my pyjama pocket, just sitting and watching Kurt until he's finished reading. I'm excited and so, so happy that Blaine is finally making a move. I know how much Kurt likes him and could just tell that the feelings were shared.

**Kurt:**  
I stare down at the letter in disbelief. I'm so sure I made up the words in my head that I read it again:

_Kurt,_  
I know you feel alone right now but I just want you to know that you aren't. You have friends who adore and love you. You also have me. You inspire me, Kurt and I don't know what I would do without you. You show me that I can be strong and I know I can live with a messed up life, knowing that you'll be there, supporting me.  
To show you just how much people care for you and want to make you happy, I have organised a surprise for you and your friends. You have full access to the school's cinema today. Dress up nice (even though you always do) and go enjoy yourself. Know that there's someone who likes you, a lot and cares for you deeply. 

_Love, your secret admirer._

Tears gather in my eyes and I look up to see the girls showing each other their letters so I know I can wipe them away without being caught. Even though the words are there, printed on paper in front of me, I find it hard to believe them.   
Who is this person? They obviously know me, so they have to be from this school, but whom? I fold my letter up and back into the envelope before looking up and seeing Rachel  
and Tina staring at me, all excited smiles. I grin back. Whoever it may be, having the cinema will be amazing.  
"Well! I know what we're going to do today."  
Rachel started bouncing around in her seat and I had to laugh at how adorable she looked.

We separate, going to get ready for our day out. When we re-meet at the dorm crossroads, Blaine runs down the corridor.   
"Oh! Hey guys" he says, completely out of breath, resting his hands on his knees.  
"Hey, are you alright?" I ask, wondering what he had been doing to make him so tired.  
"Yes! Um, yeah, I'm fine. I just came to find you to tell you that, I will be… busy until later today."  
If I'd turned my head just a fraction, I would've caught the knowing looks passed between Rachel and Tina.  
"Busy doing what?" I'm curious.  
"Coach needs me to do some, um, training. She lost some of my records so she's taking me to the old training centre… so she can replace the files."  
"That's too bad, Blaine. Kurt has a secret admirer who's rented the ENTIRE cinema for us. All day." Rachel says still bouncing. I try to shush her, I really didn't want to tell Blaine about this 'secret admirer' but there she goes once again, opening her big mouth.  
"Is that so?" Blaine voice is coy. He's got his breath back and straightens up. Wow. He looks really good today.  
"I'm bummed that I have to miss it, but hey, Kurties got himself an admirer!" he nudges my arm.  
I roll my eyes and we part, saying our goodbyes.

**4:15pm:**  
"Oh my god, that was amazing. Who did that?! He must know how much I love the lion king, what my favourite snacks are and where on earth, did they get that copy of Wicked?!"  
This had been one of the best afternoon of my life. My 'secret admirer' did a really good job.  
"Do you guys fancy going to get some early dinner?" I ask, heading in the direction of the canteen.  
"NO!" both Tina and Rachel shout. Odd. They're both wearing creepy smiles and Rachel was still bouncing with excitement, even though the surprise has come and gone. Something is going on. I just know it.  
"I mean, um, no… not yet! Lets head to the courtyard. I overheard Finn and Mike yesterday, something about going down there to play some football? Tina and I both said that we really, REALLY want to go watch!"  
I'm still confused about their strange behaviour, but shrug and follow. Fresh air would be good.  
The courtyard was surprisingly busy for this time of day but I thought nothing of it and went to sit down at one of the unoccupied tables at the back.  
I was stopped halfway by Tina.   
"Not there, they normally play up at the front."  
I sigh and go with them. The things I do for these girls. We sit at the table opposite the steps and starting to look around, I notice Finn and Mike aren't there. I wasn't suspicious, until I turned and saw Rachel and Tina both staring at me.  
"Okay, what the hell is going on? Finn and Mike aren't here! Something's up an- ..."  
"Shhhhhh!" Rachel says to me.   
And I will not be shushed by Rachel Berry.  
"Rachel did you really just shush me I mea-" she interrupts me again,  
"Kurt will you just shut up and look!"  
She points to the top of the steps where a band has appeared and music starts to play. I see a figure at the top of the stairs that I recognise and then it finally hits me what's going on.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Accidentally in love - Counting Crows

Blaine descends the steps quickly, the music building up. As he reaches the bottom of the steps, the intro breaks and he starts to sing.

_So he said, "What's the problem baby?"  
What's the problem, I don't know   
Well maybe I'm in love_

The word love is repeated, volume rising and I look around to see the people in the courtyard standing up and joining in. So that's why there are an abnormal amount of people out here. They're all part of this, I realize before focusing myself on Blaine again.

_Think about it every time  
I think about it, Can't stop thinking 'bout it _

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me  
But I don't know nothing 'bout love_

He's on the ground now, standing on the pavement in front of our table. Tina and Rachel must have been on this too. Why didn't they tell me? …Then again, Blaine probably told them not to. I'm glad they didn't, I can't remember the last time my smile was this large.  
Turning my head, I see the performers breaking off into pairs and suddenly a hand is extended to me. It's Blaine. Normally I wouldn't do it but this is Blaine. To hell with it, I grin and take it. He pulls me up and continues singing,

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster_

Blaine spins me around in and I laugh out at how ridiculous, but fun this is.

_Come on, come on  
The world will follow after   
Come on, come on   
Because everybody's after love _

He leads me in a dance that everyone around us also seems to know before dragging me to the table at the centre. I sit, looking around in wonder. 

_So I said, "I'm a snowball running"  
Running down into the spring  
That's coming all this love melting under blue sky  
Belting out sunlight shimmering love_

 

Blaine is synchronised with all the dancers, performing simple steps but making them look amazing. 

_These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone  
Never alone, no, no _

As soon as the words leave him mouth, I know why Blaine picked this song. He's showing me how he feels, the letter now makes sense. It seems like he never wants me to feel alone. After this I don't think I will.

_Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter   
Come on, come on  
We were once upon a time in love_

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally   
I'm in love, I'm in love   
I'm in love, I'm in love   
I'm in love, I'm in love  
Accidentally in love_

The ending is filled with jumps and spins, backing vocals coming from people I've never met but are obviously so willing to help someone out, serenading a boy he's trying to win over. It warms my heart that these people didn't care that the gesture was between two males. Maybe people are different then from how they are in Lima and not everyone is a homophobic ass.  
I can feel myself feeling happier already, happier than I've been since I started here. Scratch that, this is the happiest I have been in years. No bullying, no slurs thrown at me, just happiness and love.  
The song ends and I clap, tears of joy and happiness filling my eyes up. Cheering is loud around me, but then it stops and everyone goes back to their own lives, like nothing had happened. As I wonder how long it will take me to stop smiling, Blaine makes his way over.  
"What did you think?" he says, gesturing around him, grinning broadly but looking slightly nervous as if scared of what I'm about to say. Why would anyone have anything negative to say about that?  
"Blaine, that was amazing! This whole day was amazing!" I pause, "You're amazing."  
The nervousness disappears and he looks relieved, while I blush slightly.   
"Good! Good, I was really hoping you would like it. I'll come speak to you later, I just, need to go say thank you to these guys, you know, for helping" he says pointing over his shoulder.  
Oh, yeah! Of course, okay" and with that he walks away. Within a matter of seconds, I have a face full of Tina and Rachel. The way Rachel's bouncing is so familiar, I'm considering the nickname 'Tigger' for her.  
"Oh my god Kurt! That was amazing! Were you surprised?! I was surprised, well I knew something was going to happen, because of the letter and everything and I knew it would be something AMAZING and oh gosh, did you know it was Blaine in the letter? Or did I just spoil it? Oh I hope I didn't spoil it, this is your surprise and-"  
"RACHEL! Rachel, breathe" Tina stops her from rambling and dragging her away from me. I nod in thanks.

"What… was all that about?" Blaine says, from behind, giving me the usual fright, his eyes following the girls.  
"JESUS Blaine! I said to stop doing that"  
I can tell he's trying to hold in his laughter, and it lasts a whole of two seconds before he's laughing and I realise I am too.  
"You're really to easy to scare," he says, only just stopping his chuckle from affecting his words.  
"Oh shush you," I nudge him playfully.  
His face quickly becomes serious and I'm confused.  
"Could we go back to our room? I still need to talk to you."  
I frown, turning to face him.  
"It's part of your surprise, trust me" he extends his hand to me.  
The words ring in my ears. Trust me. That's the thing, I don't trust anyone more than Blaine. Apart from my father, but he's my family.  
I take his hand, knowing that I would do anything for the boy stood in front of me and let him lead me to our dorm. Halfway there I notice we're still holding hands and it feels so right, like we fit together.

I automatically walk over to my bed when we enter the room, kicking off my shoes and sitting cross-legged. Blaine follows and does the exact same thing. It's second nature to us; if we need to talk, this is where and how we sit, a joint understanding that this is how we know we're there for each other.  
Blaine clears his throat, "I should explain what happened today and could you, please, just keep your questions till the end?"  
I nod, intrigued.   
"…As you can probably guess it was me. Who wrote you the letter, I mean,“  
My face shows no surprise so he nods jerkily and continues.  
"I've felt like this for a while now, Kurt and I know I was a jerk to you, but in my head that was me trying to make you think I was cool. Lame, but it's true. Then the flirting - I had no idea what I was doing and it turned out, that I was hurting you. So when we had our fight and you left, I came up with a plan, a plan to show you how much you mean to me. The plan consisted of 6 parts, the first one being to find you in the woods and show you that there are people who care about you, Kurt. A load of people, that you might not see all of the time, but are there, always. The second part was this morning when I left you, but I'll come back to that. Third was the letter, fourth the cinema, now you know I do listen when you tell me these things, and the fifth was the song. I feel that's the best way for me to express my feelings. The gesture may have been a bit too much but that's who I am. I really, really like you Kurt." He finishes and it takes me a moment to process everything. Thoughts buzz around my mind for a while before I realize I have to vocalise my thoughts because Blaine is stood, looking very nervous. "No one has ever," I take Blaine's hand, "ever done anything like that for me before. And Blaine, I really like you too." His grin makes my stomach flip. "But what was the second part, what did you do when you left us this morning?"  
"Right, I forgot to, um, mention that... I hope you don't mind, it wasn't really my place, but I felt like I needed to do it."  
I frown, but nod for him to continue. Which he does, after sighing.  
"Those guys that hurt you Kurt, they're ** and I was, and still am, so, so angry at them. They hurt the one thing that means the most to me and that's you, and even beating the living daylights out of them wasn't enough."  
Whoa, what did Blaine just say?! He took on Karofsky and his friends?  
"Hang On! What?"  
"Oh, yeah, when you were unconscious, I kind of hunted them down and beat them up rather badly, but its fine! They didn't see me. I was invisible so they couldn't touch me."  
He was invisible. That's why… oh my god. I can feel myself starting to laugh and Blaine looks hurt.  
"No! God, sorry, I just, the past few days they've been looking so scared, like they had seen a ghost and now I know why."  
Blaine joins me them and we chuckle for a while.   
"Sorry, you were saying?"   
"Anyway, so I did some snooping and found the corridor they got you and walked up it and I saw a pool of blood. I felt sick to my stomach, still do actually." He takes a moment looking into space and then shivers, imagining it in his mind. "As I looked around, I saw a security camera and for this past week I've been trying to get access to the room where all the tapes are kept. I got in, eventually, found the tape and as we speak, they're being expelled by Figgins. You're safe, Kurt."  
Blaine… he got them expelled for me. He beat them up for me, risked getting seriously injured, for me. Blaine Anderson saved me.  
Staring for a while in awe and wonder, something nags in my head.  
"What's the sixth part of your plan?"  
Instantly he's shy and nervous.   
"OH, um right, yes, the sixth part... I was, I was wondering if..."  
He looks down and curses himself quietly before looking straight at me, eyes bright and burning with something that I have never seen before or have never noticed, and I can't quite place what it is. His eyes flick down to my lips and I feel my breath leave me quickly.  
"Kurt, I was wondering if I could kiss you?"


	15. Chapter 15

I can't believe this is happening. After all the information to take in, the letter, the song, the speech and now this! This gorgeous boy in front of me, the one I've been falling for since the minute I set eyes on him, is asking me if he could kiss me.  
Of course i'm going to say yes! But, why haven't I said it yet,? Why am I not talking? I need to stop staring at him like he's a murderer. Come on Kurt, pull it together.  
"Kurt? Kurt, are you-"  
"Yes" I say, regaining control of my mouth.  
"I'm sorry, what?" he says confused.  
"I said, yes, you can kiss me"  
His face lights up with a smile that reaches his eyes. There's something in there that I still can't describe or even decide what it is. Whatever, I can figure it out later because Blaine is moving closer to me, so close that I can feel his breath on my face. His hand moves up to cradle my face and he brings me closer to him. In a matter of seconds. his lips are on mine. And I have never felt anything like it before.  
There's a spark, a connection between us and nothing has ever felt like this. I move my hand to clutch at the back of his neck, pulling him in and deepening the kiss. Blaine doesn't seem to mind. We stay like this, gently moving together, for what seems like hours but was in fact seconds, before we pull apart for air.   
"I... Wow." is the only thing that leaves my mouth. Oh my god, that sounded so stupid.   
"Yeah, wow" Blaine repeats. He looks up at me with eyes that just make me melt and matching huge smiles break out on our faces. I can't help but think that my life is pretty perfect right now.   
"I suppose now, there's just one more question for me to ask you" Blaine says playfully, looking at me to signal a 'go ahead'. I nod and he continues.  
"Will you, Kurt Hummel, do me the greatest pleasure of becoming my boyfriend?"  
Instead of answering, I leap at him, engulfing him in a hug that catches him off balance and we both tumble off the bed, bringing the sheets with us. We untangle ourselves from the mess. Our eyes meet and I can't resist planting a soft kiss on his lips. His smile grows wider.  
"Can I take that as a yes?"  
"Yes! It's a yes"  
"You flatter me, Mr Hummel"  
I nudge him playfully in the arm before standing up to sort my bed out. Blaine grabs my hand, spinning me and kisses it.  
"And to you, a good night. I wish you all the sweetest of dreams" he declares.   
God, my boyfriend is such a dork. And, I can say that now. My boyfriend. Kurt Hummel has a boyfriend, and that boyfriend is Blaine Anderson. I climb into my bed and fall asleep with the biggest smile on my face.


	16. Chapter 16

A month has gone by and I've hardly noticed. Maybe it's because I'm happy, constantly having fun? Time seems to be flying rather than dragging lately, now I'm not miserable. Of course this has nothing to do with Blaine being my boyfriend for a month. And by nothing, I mean everything.  
Yet, sometimes, I still can't believe he's real. Sometimes I forget and I'll be walking from one class to another and I'll feel someone grab my hips and I almost flinch, memories of being slammed into a wall flooding me, but instead, I receive a kiss on the cheek and I like that scenario a whole lot more. The day after we got together, we walked into the common room hand in hand and I could feel everyone's eyes on us. We planned what we were going to do before we strolled in. Everyone was sitting around like we had hoped , so we made our way over to the empty sofa and sat. Blaine put his arm around my shoulders which then allowed me to rest my head on his chest where we just sat there talking to each other and very aware of the looks and whispers from everyone in the room. Blaine then got up and asked,  
"Do you want anything to drink, love?"   
I'm not exaggerating when I say that Puck just about squealed. Out of all the people, the guy who acts like and thinks he's a badass, hitting on everyone, squeals at two gay guys. I simply nod and, right there, in front of everyone, Blaine planted a kiss right on my lips. It lasted for a good 10 seconds before we broke apart.  
That's when the smug little ass turned to say,   
"By the way, we're dating. So, hands off."  
He then turns to Puck, "And that means you as well, Puckerman," he says with a wink.   
The room was silent, Blaine sauntering off towards the kitchen.   
"I ship it," Puck muttered.   
All eyes moved to him but he was lost, a dreamy look appearing on his face. Until he realised everyone was watching, then he cleared his throat awkwardly. The room burst into laughter, teasing him playfully.  
Apart from that, my favourite moments of our relationship are definitely the kisses and make out sessions we've been having.   
I'm walking to see Sue alone before class, having received a message that she wanted to see me for some reason, and just replaying moments over again in my mind when I come across Brad and his piano.  
You may be thinking, 'that's normal', but no, it's not. This guy has a piece of string, attached to his piano, and he drags it everywhere with him. Everywhere. He talks to it as well, like it can hear him. Or answer him. Yes, many people talk to inanimate objects, usually when they are angry, but no, Brad talks to his piano as though in a relationship with it.  
Secretly, we call them 'Briano.' But, despite the strangeness of the situation, the guy looks happy and who am I to judge? So, as I pass, I greet him.When I get to the practice room, where Sue has requested to see me, I notice her setting up an obstacle course; I'm guessing it's for us to complete. Lovely.   
She must have sensed my presence, as she quickly turns and throws a dodge ball at me. I catch, not hesitating for a second.  
"Good work, Porcelain," that's her nickname for me. She likes to comment on my skin, and how it's so white it looks like I'm going to break if touched or how lucky I am when it comes to Halloween, because I can haunt people. At first I didn't know if I should be offended or take it as a compliment. What does it matter? It's Sue, and I'm going to be stuck with the name for life, just like Rachel is stuck with 'Hobbit.'  
I feel for her, I really do. Every lesson, and I mean every single lesson, Sue manages to fit at least two Lord of the Rings jokes in. I find it rather impressive; she never uses the same one twice. But don't tell Rachel that.  
"Throw that in the hoop and come take a seat," she points to the cart full of balls. With no effort at all, I sling the ball to the right of me and don't either bother looking to see if it went in. I knew it would. I don't mean to gloat, but I'm very good with my precision and reflexes, especially now, all thanks to the training.  
I sit, wondering why Sue dragged me out of bed so early and what she wanted to talk about. I could've been sitting with Blaine, enjoying my breakfast instead.   
"Alright Porcelain, you're probably wondering why I asked you to come down here," startled, I panic for a moment that she can read minds. It seems like she can, sometimes.   
"I was looking through your file, like we do with all the students at this time in the year, and you are the one who has progressed the most."  
A feeling of pride and accomplishment surges through me but I focus my attention back. Sue hasn't finished.  
"You're the strongest here, well, you and Anderson were always the strongest, but your reports the highest scores I've seen in years."   
I'm glad all my work has paid off. I have been working so freaking hard trying to keep everything under control. When I look back, Sue's got a frown on her face. Okay for Sue, a frown isn't unusual, but this frown was different. It's got worry in it. I need to push her for more information. "And is this a problem, or something? I mean, isn't this a good thing?"   
"Of course it's a good thing. But that doesn't mean it can't also be a bad thing. Look, Kurt," she stops and sighs. This next part must be serious for her to use Kurt, and not Casper or Hummel, or even Porcelain.   
"Having the amount of power and strength you do is good, excellent in fact. But, sometimes the people who hold it… make the wrong decisions. They choose to use it for evil, the power going to their head and controlling them."  
She makes sure I'm still listening, looking up.   
"But I would never do that. Not after all I've been through."  
She touches my hand and that's when I realise how worried she actually is. Physical contact from Sue is as common as a blue moon.  
"You may not mean to and think that you never would but sometimes it just… happens. The kindest people in the world get wrapped up in power and can't let go. I'm only telling you now because your emotions take a key part in the control you have and you know that.“  
I nod, almost frantically.  
"One day you might let your anger get the better of you. You might flick that switch and cross the line and once you're there, it's difficult to bring you back. I'm only suggesting extra practices, just to make sure it never happens. You're a good kid, Kurt. A good kid who could do a whole load of good to the world, especially with your powers. Just remember that. Now, the rest of the class should be here soon, so I'm going to finish setting up."  
Her hand left mine and I sat still, in shock. I go to speak but find my voice has gone. It's still only a croak a few moments later.  
"I - is there any way of… making sure that doesn't happen?"  
The panic and worry in my eyes must have been visible – this is the first time I've ever seen Sue look sympathetic.  
"Well, there is one way. To me it's sounds like a stupid ass thing to make sure you stay as… you, but all the people I know of, that have been close to the edge have said the only thing that stopped them is love. They fell in love and just the thought of that other person brought them back."I stare at her intensely, looking for any sign of a lie in her face. Nothing. I nod slowly and she goes back to work.  
Love. That's the answer. That's the way to stop me from falling over the edge. Images rush into my mind of all the people I love. My dad, of course, my mom, who I miss so much every day. And Rachel, she's my best friend. All the people in my dorm, people I'm going to keep friendships with for life. And then Blaine. Do I love him? Surely I'd know if I loved him? I know I'm definitely falling for him, hard at that. But I don't think I'm fully there yet. Then the conversation I had with my dad popped into my head. The one a few years ago, he was telling me about love and finding the right person. One thing stood out and that was him, looking me straight in the eyes and saying, "Power isn't everything, son. It's some things, but the true power is the power of your heart."  
He then told me that when I fell in love, I'd know about it. And that's how I knew I wasn't in love with Blaine, not yet.   
And as if by just thinking about him, he appeared. I felt pressure on my shoulders and turned to see his beautiful face.   
He looked at me with a smile, but caught sight of my expression, still worried and frowning.   
"What's wrong? Don't say nothing, because I know something's up."  
One thing I love and hate about Blaine; he's very observant.  
"It's a long story. I'll tell you later back at our room."  
He nodded his 'okay' and kissed my cheek, taking his seat. I felt a squeeze on my hand and knew it was to comfort me. I appreciated it.   
Mr Schue walked into the room.   
"Okay everybody! Today, as you can see, will be more of a skills day. But before any of that, we need to address an issue that all of you should know about!"  
Oh god. The last thing I need is more drama.   
"We have become aware of a villain. He used to be a student here and is a multi-powerist. And a powerful one at that."   
No. No, this kid must've lost control. It's going to happen to me. I feel the terror creeping up inside as I wait for Mr Schue to continue.   
"And his name is Sebastian Smythe."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Ho Hey - The Lumineers

Two weeks have passed since the awful conversation with Sue. The rest of the day had sucked after that.  
We'd been warned about the multi-powerist, evil son of a bitch ‘Sebastian Smythe’ and that made my fear worse. I felt just, peachy, when Sue held me back for another chat after the lesson to tell me how this Sebastian and I were 'so alike‘. Great. When I got back to my room, all I wanted to do was flop onto my bed and scream into my pillow. Maybe cry, too. But of course, when I arrived, Blaine was already there and oh, yeah. I had to tell him what was up. I couldn't see any way of avoiding this and the feeling of dread filled me. I didn't like it and as soon as I walked in the door, I shut it and sunk to the ground. Blaine moved, from where he was on the sofa reading his book, to sit down next to me and pull me into a hug.  
Patting and rubbing my back, the only words he said were, "it's alright," and "everything is going to be okay," and that is when I realised I was crying.   
God, I hated crying in front of him - it sucked. It made me feel so weak and I hate feeling weak. Why do I still feel weak, even though I have all this power? I'm supposed to be a 'threat' to everyone, including myself, yet here I am, crying into my boyfriend's shoulder.   
Eventually, I removed myself from his side and sat up. I told myself to suck it up, because I was going to be strong about this. No more crying. I let out a sigh, but it was more to reassure myself that I wasn't going to break down. Again. Blaine was looking at me with such concern; brows furrowed and worry lines across his forehead. I knew I had to tell him. I thought, maybe it would make me feel better? Like it was okay. But it wasn't okay. It was anything but okay.  
I spilled everything; what Sue had told me, what I needed to do. I told him how I'm terrified of what I could turn into. I told him how I felt, and how everything was falling apart around me. I told him that the only possible way of stopping this is falling in love. I told him how I thought that was never going to happen. If I'd turned my head a fraction to the left as I said this, I'd have caught the hurt flash across Blaine's face.  
I told him I was doomed and it was hopeless, I was a lost cause.  
All he said to me was it was going to be okay. That I 'have nothing to worry about'. I felt a surge of anger – had he not been listening? Great, I might have well been talking to a brick wall!  
An argument blossomed; mean words were flung, raised voices filled the room and then the last thing I heard was the slam of the door as I stormed out.  
I would've stayed. I'm stubborn, I don't like losing arguments. But I couldn't stay there any longer. I could feel my emotions changing into deep anger, and if I had stayed in their any longer, I would have ended up hurting him. And I could never live with the guilt.  
So I ran. I ran out the door, down the corridor, out of our dorm block and ran all the way straight to the training centre. I took the key Sue gave me out of my pocket, she'd said it was if I wanted to practice on my own. I sent a silent thanks to her now. I walked in and screamed. Screamed, because I needed to. The scream stood for so much, letting out resentment, anger, hate, self-loathing, frustration. The emotions ripped through me like a tornado. Why couldn't this end? I broke down crying and shouting abuse to myself.  
"WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?"  
"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
It made no difference. Blind to the world, I threw myself into training, only stopping when I heard the door open. I spun to see Blaine, looking just as angry as before. Well, FINE, I was just as pissed and could go for another round. "DON'T LEAVE WHEN I'M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU!" he shouted. I scoffed and replied in a calm but cold voice.  
"Honey, it was more like shouting rather then talking." I turned back and it seemed to make things worse.  
"You know what, Kurt? You have no right to be like this with me. Okay, you're going through a hard time, I understand. But why can't you trust me when I said THAT EVERYTHING WAS GOING TO BE OKAY?" Blaine's voice had raised again, and he said those words. The ones that got me so mad in the first place.   
"WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT? I can't trust you when you say those things BECAUSE how do you know everything is going to be okay!" I screamed.  
"BECAUSE I DO!" he sounded so certain  
"Yeah, how would you know that?" I shouted. This should be interesting.  
"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.  
I felt the fight seep out of me. This changed everything.  
"You love me," I said in almost a whisper, so quiet and unsure.  
"Yes… I do. And that's how I know, that everything is going to be alright. You told me that love can help you overcome this thing and you have it, Kurt. I'm here."   
I found myself wrapped in his arms and I relaxed. But I couldn't stop the guilt clawing at me - I don't love him back. I pull away as quickly as possible, starting to back away from him. No. Why don't I love him? Why? No, I don't understand, I want to love him! Tears pool in my eyes as I wish I could love Blaine. But I don't. Why couldn't my heart agree with me? Blaine moved towards me.  
"No. No, no, no, no, NO."  
"Kurt? Kurt, what's wrong?"  
His face is so open, sporting the look I'd been trying to figure out for weeks. And that's what made me completely break down. My legs give way and I crash to the ground as I realize he's looking at me with love. Love, that I can't return truthfully. Blaine hurries over to me and wraps his arms around me, for what feels like the millionth time.   
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Blaine, i-i can't ... I mean i-i don-n't"  
I just can't say it, I can't break his heart like this. He looks at me, encouragingly.   
"Come on, Kurt, you can tell me. You know that"   
"I don't love you… not yet. I want to, so so badly. But, I just don't yet." I whisper the words.  
Expecting a look of hate and distance to be put between up, I look up. But Blaine only seems to hold on tighter.   
"Look at me, Kurt." I do.  
"It's alright. I know how love works for us. I know that it's so strong, you can feel it like a wave crashing into you. I know because I've felt it, for you. It's not your fault. And I'll wait. I'll wait, and if you never feel it, then maybe we should break up. But all I want for you, Kurt, is to know that you're loved. That's all that matters."  
I don't remember much after that, except crying, whilst Blaine hummed comfortingly in my ear , and then waking up in my bed the next morning.  
That was my awful day. Awful, apart from Blaine telling me he loves me. It's now two weeks later, everything is fine and we're happy. Like every Saturday night, the whole dorm is sitting in the common room for our weekly karaoke night.   
When we realised our mutual love for singing, we started this tradition – it helps take some of the pressure off.  
Tonight, however, was no ordinary karaoke night. Tonight, I had plans. Plans to show Blaine how I feel, even if I don't love him yet.   
And that's how I ended up, sending signals around me, like we'd rehearsed, with a very confused Blaine in front of me.  
"Blaine," I began. "Ever since… that night, I've wanted to show you how I feel. Even if it's not what I want yet. But, I'm sure I'll get there. So this song is for you! Hit it Noah."  
Puck started playing the chords on his guitar, while the rest of the group starting shouting out 'Hey's' and 'Ho's'. My eyes locked on Blaine as I began to sing.

_(Ho) I've been trying to do it right (Hey)  
I've been living a lonely life  
(Ho) I've been sleeping here instead (Hey)  
I've been sleeping in my bed  
(Ho) sleeping in my bed (Hey)_

I look to Blaine and see him, wearing that look. The look of love.

_(Ho) so show me family (Hey)  
All the blood that I would bleed  
(Ho) I don't know where I belong (Hey)  
I don't know where I went wrong   
(Ho) but I can write a song (Hey)_

I feel myself tear up at the accuracy of how the words apply to my life right now. I don't allow myself to get lost in the moment however, when I hear everyone getting ready for the chorus.

_(2,3) I belong with you, you belong with me  
You're my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me   
You're my sweet,_

_Love we need it now  
Let's hope for some_

I share a look with Blaine. He looks at me with sympathy and understanding. I take his hand and drag up him to dance as the chorus kicks in again. 

_I belong with you , you belong with me  
You're my sweetheart   
I belong with you, you belong with me   
You're my sweet   
Ho hey   
Ho hey_

The song ends and applause is given. I bring Blaine in for a kiss with as much passion as I have hoping that I can one day love him. We hug and he whispers into my ear,   
"Thank you. I love you."  
I simply reply, "I know."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this chapter: Dark Side - Kelly Clarkson   
> Carry On - FUN.  
> Also Blaine's POV

**Blaine:  
The weather outside is getting colder and colder, winter just around the corner. It's been a month now, since I told Kurt I loved him. A month since we sorted everything out, about what Sue said and his worries. He agreed to not dwell on it, claiming that he knows he isn't alone, but I can still see it. He doubts himself, still. Thinking that he is going to turn into a monster, you can see he's afraid of himself and what he can do.  
It's easy to see he still thinks about it, feels like he's by himself, even with me and the rest of his friends. It really shook him up, and I don't know what to do.   
That's why I'm sitting here, with the rest of the group, apart from Kurt. We can all see it in him, and everyone knows why. Okay, maybe not in as much detail as me, but they still know the basics of what Sue said. They're talking, saying they're worried about him, but they know he'll be alright and won't try and blame himself. I'm simply listening, because I know Kurt better. I know what he'll do if it gets too much for him, and it scares me. It scares me that if he's pushed over the edge, he'll run and won't come back. He'll shift into his comfort animal and never change. He's been doing it a lot lately - not the running away part, but the shifting. He tells me it's training but I know it isn't. I know he's doing it so he doesn't break down, so none of us see his pain. It pains me everyday to see this. I think I see it the most, and I've seen it far too many times.   
I can't take any more of what they're saying. I excuse myself and decide to go for a walk. Maybe to the training centre? I just need to keep my mind away from this. I already know this won't be possible.   
Kurt's also scared about what he thinks his training will make him become. He's scared to use his full power, to try his best, doing only small tasks and using only a small amount of power.   
I need to stop thinking about it. I walk through the halls, relishing in the quiet of the Sunday afternoon, when suddenly the peace is broken. Broken, with music.   
Someone is singing. I continue walking, trying to find out where it's coming from. A door is open just a crack, allowing me to look without being caught. On the back wall, natural light is streaming through the large window. And, there, sitting at the piano, is Kurt. Now, I've heard Kurt sing many times and could recognise his voice from a mile away, but I had no idea it was Kurt singing this time. His normally high, clear voice has been lowered and is showing hard, deep emotion. He seems to be giving everything he has into this song, whilst singing it as though it's a secret, and that it should never be spoken.   
I'm still, listening to him sing and feeling an incredible wave of sadness. Seeing the hurt inside him, I concentrate on his face and notice a single tear fall. I would give anything to rush in, wrap him in my arms and kiss away his tears, but I would feel like I'm stepping in on a private moment.   
This is Kurt's moment, no-one else's. This is what he needs.  
So, I stay by the crack in the door, listening. There are some lyrics that strike me so hard, my heart aches. Is this how he really feels?**

**_Everybody's got a dark side,  
Do you love me?   
Can you love mine?_ **

**To think that he is questioning the love I've expressed, that his friends give him, is so upsetting. I wish I could have the Kurt back that I first met, carefree, happy just to be out of the torture that was his old home. Every note played on the ivory keys is just emotion pouring out of his soul. Feeling warmth on my cheek it is only then that I realize I'm crying. Crying for the boy I love, knowing I can't take his pain away. He repeats the same line over and over again, and if I didn't think my heart was breaking before, it is now.  
Don't run away,   
Don't run away**

**I can't take this anymore. I look at him, really look at him, once more and turn to leave. Before I do, I whisper, "I will never run away from you."  
Something in me hopes that he heard. Maybe he would finally be able to see the truth in my words, because I mean every, single one of them.   
I walk further down the hall, the faint melody of another song reaching my ears, and sink down the wall, hitting the ground.  
My head falls into my hands and I cry. I know it shouldn't be me crying, nothing is wrong with me, but with the love I'm feeling, I can't help it. For people with just one power, experiencing love is wonderful, but the same as any normal person. For people like Kurt and I, it's so different.  
I remember my brother telling me about this, him too being a multi-powerist and falling in love. He told me that when we love someone, it is heightened by many levels - that we feel we can not live without that person, we're tethered to them and feel like we can't breathe without them in our lives.   
I understand now, I'm feeling Kurt's pain and wishing I could take it away, so he doesn't have to suffer. For someone so young, he has done enough suffering. I don't understand why it can't end. I punch the floor in rage, my tears have stopped yet my eyes are still red.   
I feel drained; I have nothing, no ideas, and no clue on what to do. It'll be best to head back to my dorm room and sleep, to see if I feel any better when I wake. I take a short cut, walking through the 'Zeus' dorms when I hear music, again. This time, I know the song. And that's when it hits me. We all seem to show our emotions best through song. Music speaks to Kurt and this song is perfect for what he's feeling right now. I smile, already formulating a plan, before running back to the common room to inform the others.**

****The Next Day:**  
My plan was well received last night. Everyone agreed that this is what Kurt needed to really, really show him that we're here for him. A good night's sleep later and I feel refreshed  
and ready for the day ahead.  
I wake up a couple minutes before the alarm goes off, and look up to see Kurt still asleep on his side of the room.  
This has been happening a lot recently; me waking up before Kurt and just watching him sleep. It seems this is the only time he's at peace with himself. Kurt's alarm beeps next to him and the picture of peace is ruined. He rolls over, flinging an arm out to shut the noise off before groaning. Normally, Kurt is a morning person but right now he just… isn't.  
I start to frown but remember that today should change things. Hopefully. I move over to his side of the room and kneel down.  
His eyes are closed and the pillow pulled halfway over his head but he still senses me there.  
"Why are you staring at me?" he says, voice still full of sleep. I chuckle because grumpy morning Kurt is rather adorable.  
"What, I'm not allowed to look at my gorgeous boyfriend now?" I say punctuating the end with a kiss to his hand. He smiles a little. It's not his real smile; the only smiles he's been showing recently are the small or fake ones. I want more than anything to see him smile properly.   
"Normally I wouldn't mind, but when you watch me sleep like this, it's kind of creepy!"   
"Maybe I'm just a creepy person?" I say, before launching my assault on his face.  
I cover his face with kisses. He laughs, trying to push me off and after a couple of minutes, succeeding while muttering 'dork.'   
Our eyes meet. Yes, this is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. An alarming thought, but it's true.   
"I love you," I tell him. His smile drops slightly, sighing before he answers with, "I know."  
Another thing is that he doesn't say I love you back. But I don't mind.   
We eventually get ready and head to training where we endure in two hours of hard physical activities from Sue. When she leaves, there's just us and Mr. Schue. We sent Rachel to tell him of our plan last night, so he's aware, and he seemed pleased that we're going to do this for our friend. We freshen up and sit through an hour lecture before lessons come to an end. Here we go.   
Mr. Schue gives us a small nod and we stand in unison.   
"What's going on?" Kurt asks, looking up and watching us walk forwards.  
I step forward to begin the little speech I prepared.  
"Kurt, we know you've been struggling lately. And, although you say you're fine, we know you aren't. We know that you are feeling alone, sad, angry. We know that you doubt yourself. It needs to stop – you have us, we all love you and only want to see you happy. Let us help. This is to remind you that, even if you have a dark side, we're still going to love you and we won't run away."  
He knows he's been caught from yesterday, but there's another look in his eyes. I can't make it out before the music starts behind me.**

**_Well I woke up to the sound of silence  
The cars, were cutting like knives in a fist fight   
And I found you with a bottle of wine   
Your head in the curtains  
And heart like the fourth of July _ **

**_You swore and said  
We are not   
We are not shining stars   
This is know   
I never said we are _ **

**_Though I've never been through hell like that  
I've closed enough windows   
To know you can never look back_ **

**Kurt stares into my eyes, with a look of understanding. I go ahead into the chorus with the rest of the group, backing up the vocals.**

**_If you're lost and alone  
Or your sinking like a stone   
Carry on   
May your past be the sound   
Of your feet upon the ground carry on   
Carry on carry on _ **

**We all move, Rachel standing forward, taking over the next verse.**

**_But I like to think  
I can cheat it all   
To make up for the times I've been cheated on  
And it's nice to know   
When I was left for dead   
I was found and now I don't roam these streets   
I am not the ghost you are in me _ **

**_If you're lost and alone  
Or you're sinking like a stone   
Carry on   
May the past be the sound   
Of your feet upon the ground   
Carry on   
Carry on carry on_ **

**We end the song but my eyes are still glued on Kurt's, like they had throughout the whole performance. Minutes go past in a blur, I can barely recall Mr. Schue cheering and people talking to Kurt then leaving. I wasn't focused on any of that, I was only focused on Kurt. How he was crying, the tears were rolling down his cheeks like they had been for many days, weeks but this time it was different. These were happy tears and there on his lips was the smile that I had been missing so much. I didn't even realise he was in front of me, my thoughts were so loud.  
But when I did, I smiled and the next thing took me of guard. He brought me in for one of the most passionate kisses we've shared. I swear, a parade was going on inside my head. We pulled apart and I felt a little dizzy because, wow. Kurt's smiling his smile and I feel lighter than I have in weeks.   
"Blaine, thank you so much." He's pulling me into a hug. I shrug slightly, thinking nothing of it.   
He leans in, to whisper in my ear. And I swear, my heart stopped.  
"I love you."**


	19. Chapter 19

Winter is coming fast and everything is fine. Better than fine, actually. I'm no longer worried about going to my 'dark side'. I love Blaine and I still can't believe he loves me, but he does.   
Everyone is busy with practice right now, fitting in everything before we head home for the holidays in a few months. I'm really looking forward to seeing my dad; we talk on the phone for an hour two times a week, but it isn't the same. I want to be wrapped up in one of his bear hugs. But, why I'm really, really excited about Christmas is because Blaine's coming with me! I was speaking with my dad about everything and he was so happy that I'm experiencing the 'true love' feeling. Of course, my dad had never experienced it, being a normal human being but my mother left him journals; how to help me, how it would feel. From what I remember, she never went a day without telling him how much she loved him. I suppose that's like Blaine and I at the minute – those three words just spill from our mouths wherever or whenever. Normally it leads to our mouths becoming attached, but only in private... sometimes in front of our friends. Only sometimes. Speaking of friends, all I hear now is complaints about how sickeningly sweet we are. The girls sighing wistfully, wishing they had what we have and the boy moaning because they aren't good enough for them. Well, with the exception of Puck, who is more with the girls, generally just sitting and sighing, a dreamy expression on his face.  
Back to practices, I've been working my ass off lately, using my emotions to their best ability – making me stronger, but in a good way. I have to use Blaine as my anchor, constantly in my mind. Everyday, I feel my powers becoming more controlled and I feel proud that I'm finally doing something right. Knowing that I'll be able to help people makes you feel invincible. But then those thoughts have to stop.   
As Sue always says, "Don't get cocky – Everyone has their Kryptonite”  
No sign of mine yet, and I hope I never find it.   
We've just finished, and Sue is reluctantly telling me how well I'm doing, how she is admittedly happy with my progress and how I've finally found my 'something' to stop me from turning. I thank her and make my way over to Blaine, Tina and Rachel.   
"Ready to go?" Blaine says, placing a kiss on my cheek and slipping an arm around my waist.  
"Yup! Do you guy's fancy going to get an early dinner?" Everyone nods enthusiastically. This is normal; practise drains all energy from your body and all you want to do is eat, for days. We walk down the halls, people bustling around us, lugging decorations around for the formal tomorrow.   
"They're leaving decorating this place a little late, don't you think?" Tina comments, gesturing to the shambles around her.   
"Apparently it's always like this, but they work it out and when the day comes, it looks amazing." Rachel explains.  
"Speaking of amazing, I saw dress bags hanging in your room. I'm assuming you've finally decided to go?" I inquire, hoping that answer is a yes because I've been trying to persuade them to go since the day the dance was announced.Their excuses were pitiful – "But we don't have dates!" "So?" – And only bickering and more excuses followed, about not wanting to look 'pathetic'. I just tuned them out.   
This time, however, they smiled widely and nodded.   
"What changed your minds?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Well… " Tina drawled out.  
"We got dates" Rachel finished, squealing.  
Blaine chuckles quietly beside me. I nudge him playfully.   
"Who?" Blaine asks.  
"Mike asked Tina and then… Finn asked me," Rachel tried to hide her delighted squeal but failed. Blaine only started laughing again.  
We sat down and discussed plans for the dance. Then the conversation drifted. Even though we see each other every single day, we still find things to talk about and I think that's what helps us be such good friends.   
After dinner we head back to our room and watch a film. When it got late, we kicked the girls out and went to bed.  
I couldn't sleep right away – Blaine was out like a light, soft snores travelling from his side of the room to mine. The excitement for tomorrow was just too pronounced. I have a great tux, brilliant friends and an unbelievable boyfriend. I don't think anything could spoil tomorrow.

 _The Next Night:_  
We arrived together; the girls in their dresses, Blaine and I clad in our tuxes. It didn't take long for us to be alone, the girl's dates coming over and stealing them almost straight away. The place really did look good, the dark room alight with white and blue shimmering lights. Of course, the performances were one of the best parts – After hearing Blaine and the rest of the group sing to me, Mr Schue asked if we would perform live. We agreed, obviously and now Santana was singing 'Love You like a Love Song'. I knew it was for Brittany. The love they shared is visible, though they keep it a secret. I think, for someone like me, who has had a lot of secrets, you can tell when others are keeping them.   
I'm pulled away from my thoughts when Blaine tugs on my hand, pulling me to the table where the rest were sitting.   
People kept excusing themselves and walking to the dance floor, taking their dates to dance and I noticed Blaine staring at me, hand outstretched.   
"May I have this dance?" He couldn't be any more perfect.   
"Of course," I answer, gently taking his hand in mine and letting him lead me through the mass of bodies on the dance floor, squeezing my hand softly.   
In a less crowded spot, he spins me and pulls me close, arms around my waist. I respond by linking my arms his neck and we sway slowly to a song neither recognises. Then Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream' starts playing. Though this song is more upbeat, we don't move, staying in the same slow rhythm.   
I feel like this song describes our relationship; it sounds cliché, but things were heavy before Blaine came and when I met him, I honestly felt like I'd been brought to life.   
Blaine lets his head rest on my shoulder, humming the song quietly.   
"I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece. I'm complete."  
A line, so simple, yet so perfect. I lift my head, staring into his eyes, trying to convey the love I felt at that very moment. He must have understood, leaning in slowly to kiss me with nothing but love and security.   
We stay like this, kissing occasionally, but mostly moving, whispering lyrics into each other's ears and it's perfect.  
A couple of songs later and we're making our way back to the table. A quick drink and Blaine's heading up to the stage. He kisses me on the cheek and weaves his way through the people.   
As he leaves, Rachel makes her way over with Finn.   
"Hey Rach, Finn. Enjoying yourself?"   
They both respond, praising the music and decorations before Finn sits next to Puck and Rachel drags me to the dance floor where Blaine is more visible.  
We're close to the front, waiting for him, when I spot Santana at the other side of the room with… someone? Someone who isn't Brittany. I leave it, deciding it must be someone from another dorm that I don't recognise. But I can't help my eyes wandering over there every few minutes. I feel uneasy and I'm not sure why.   
The guy – it's definitely a guy – is crowding her, going into her personal space often. She doesn't look comfortable.  
I have to go. I know she can defend herself, but something just doesn't feel right.   
"I'll be back in a minute," I shout over the music, my eyes never leaving the pair.   
"What about Blaine? He'll be on in a second!" she replies, confused as to why I'm leaving. I quickly reassure her that everything's fine.   
"I'll be back, I just need to speak to Santana!"   
She nods at me hesitantly and I take that as my signal to go.   
I fight my way through the mass amount of bodies and I'm only half-way there when the music stops and Blaine walks on stage. He's in his element on stage, not even singing yet but speaking to the audience. It makes me smile.  
I finally manage to make my way over to where Santana was stood. Was. She isn't there anymore, and neither is the guy. I spin around, searching, and something catches my eye. The door at the side of the hall – it's dark and the lights are distracting, but I see them. The guy, pulling Santana out, dragging her.   
She struggles and I move, pushing and shoving my way through. Blaine's song starts, music hanging heavily in the air, but I don't move my eyes. I can see him, now, the lights in the right place. I know his face.  
Another few steps forward and the lights hitting them directly. I stop, frozen to my place.   
I recognise him now. It's Sebastian.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Time is running out - Muse

_I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated   
I wanna break the spell  
That you've created   
You're something beautiful a contradiction   
I wanna plat the game I want the friction_

I suddenly become aware of everyone around me, the heat from the mass of bodies surrounding me, dancing along to Blaine on stage. No one else notices, no one else sees what I see, that's right in front of me. The person I hate and fear I'm becoming, the enemy to us all. I look around, trying to see if anyone has noticed the distress and I'm met with blank faces; not caring about anything else right now except having fun.

_You will be the death of me  
You will be the death of me _

The words of the song echo through my head like a taunting voice. I wish I could shake it out but it won't go. It's there, taunting me. I know I should move, get help, but I can't. The only movement in me right now is the jostling from the people dancing. Why can't I move or speak? My friend is out there right now, and god only knows what's happening to her.

_Bury it  
I won't let you bury it   
I won't let you smother it   
I won't let you murder it _

It's as if the lyrics are fighting back to the voice in my head. I will not let anything happen to her. Finally finding the courage to move, I push through the crowd, rushing to the door they left through. The bass of the song is loud in my ears; at least I assumed it was the bass. I realise that it's my heart beating and try to decipher my emotions. I break from the crowd, the light streaming from the crack between the doors catching my eye. I shouldn't go out there alone. This man has killed people, what would Blaine say if you went up against him, alone?   
But Blaine doesn't know what's happening. None of them do. My emotions finally become clear and I'm surprised to find only confidence, determination and anger. I am not afraid. I am not afraid of Sebastian, a man I've been compared to so many times. We are nothing alike and I feel the need to prove it. I fling the doors open, the light hitting my face harshly and then I start to run.

_Our time is running out  
Our time is running out   
You can't push it underground   
You can't stop it screaming out _

Three halls down and no trace of them, nothing to even give me a clue. I hear a shout and stand up from where I'd been leaning against a wall. It wasn't loud, but it was something and I listen intently to see if another noise comes.   
From the left, the same shout comes. It has to be Santana.  
It was so quiet, seemed so far away. I can't stop my brain from thinking that if I hadn't noticed them, hadn't realised what was happening, anything could've happened to her. The negative images sweep into my mind but I can't think like that, not now.  
Different thoughts come into my head – defeating Sebastian, however that may be. Even thoughts of killing him occurred. I should be scared, thinking like this - somewhere in my head my conscience is telling me to stop, but it is overpowered by the urge to do what it necessary, even if it results in death. A flush of power runs through me and I embrace it, running faster. 

_I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted   
I tired to give you up  
But I'm addicted   
Now that you know the trap sense of elation  
You'd never dream of   
Breaking this fixation_

After running for what feels like forever, I hear voices. A menacing, deep one, Sebastian, I think. I stop at the crossroads of two hallways; one leading to the gardens, one to a dead end. I peer around the corner and they're there. Sebastian, with a strong grip on Santana's wrist and she's pushed up against the wall, leaving her no room to escape. I hear them talking and I notice the slight waver in Santana's voice. This is the first time I've ever seen her cry. It's horrible to watch, but I can't move, too afraid of what Sebastian would do. Anger rises inside me and I swear to do anything until she is safe.

_You will squeeze the life out of me  
Our time is running out   
Our time is running out   
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out   
How did it come to this _

Searching for Kurt and finding him nowhere, I notice that Santana is also missing. And Santana is the one he was going to speak too. Panic slowly builds – something just doesn't feel right. I walk to the steps leading to the stage that Blaine is climbing down and he must see my worry.  
"Rachel, what's wrong? Where's Kurt?"   
I jump on the steps beside him and the height advantages confirms it; they aren't here.  
"He was with me and then he saw Santana walk away with some… man and said he needed to speak to her." She bit her lip, "This was before you performed and now I can't find either of them."  
Blaine's brows furrow and he walks down the steps and starts to pace. I watch, helplessly. He stops suddenly and grabs my arm.  
"Come on," he orders. I follow without question. 

_You will suck the life out of me_

That's it, I can't take it anymore. Seeing Santana so weak, as opposed to her usual fierce self is hitting me hard and I use the my newly-found attitude to move from the wall and stand directly behind Sebastian, as quietly as possible. "Didn't your mother teach you not to hurt women?" I spat, my fierce tone surprising all three of us. I felt little control over what I was doing.   
Sebastian merely smirked, "One of your little friends is it?" he threw Santana to the ground.  
"My mother and I didn't get to know each other very well, considering my father murdered her in front of me."  
Taken aback by what he was telling me, I was disturbed to see him calm and scarily happy.  
"Good job too, she was a weak little thing. So, to answer your question, no, I was never told not to hurt woman. Not after they tossed my old man into a cell, forcing him to suicide. I heard he was possessed, but I wonder who would do such a thing like that?" He's moving towards me.  
I'd heard that one of Sebastian's powers is mind control and to think he made his own father kills his mother is terrible.  
Less than ten inches away from me now and still, I felt no fear.  
"You're sick."   
He just laughed.  
"You can say all you want about me, but I don't think it'll make much difference when I make you kill your friend over here."  
"Somehow, I don't think that's going to happen," I say, coolly.   
Another laugh came from Sebastian, not necessarily an evil one, but an over-confident one, belonging to someone who'd gone mad with power."   
"You really think you have a choice in the matter?" He seemed amused.  
I put as much venom into my voice as possible, staring into his eyes.  
"I really do." 

_Bury it  
I won't let you bury it _

We were out of the room now , running through the halls the distant noise of bass drums was all that could be heard.  
"Rachel can you hear anything ?" Blaine asked me with a desperate tone in his voice  
"no I can't I- hang one what's that?"  
We both stopped and listened faint noises could be heard to the left of us , it sounded like talking and crying. Blaine once again took my arm and was pulling me in the direction of the noise.

_I won't let you smother it  
I won’t let you murder it_

It seemed like I'd started an intense staring battle, in which Santana seemed to re-enter the world. I felt bad; I didn't even know she was out. But when she did, she cried out and pulled her hand away from her head, covered in blood.   
Sebastian left me, turning to her and slapping her across the face.  
"SHUT UP!" he screamed, his voice staying strong. But, so was mine.  
"Don't you dare touch her again, or else."   
He crossed the small distance to me that I'd moved – my body on autopilot, I hadn't even realised I wasn't in the same place. I could feel the real me, somewhere deep inside.   
Sebastian was barely a breath away when he looked into my eyes.  
"I command you to kill her."  
So, that's how controlling the mind works? He mustn't know I'm a multi-powerist. I can have a little fun with this.  
“If that’s what you call mind control , then I would wish for something better next time.”  
The look on his face was priceless; he was so shocked that I could resist smiling.   
I saw the realisation hit him.   
"Wow, took you a while to figure that one out," and I swung my fist at him  
He stumbled, clutching his cheek.

_Our time is running out  
Our time is running out _

The closer we got, the louder the talking. Then the sound of crying. Then someone was shouting and now, soft murmurs of conversation turning into silence. We thought we'd made a wrong turn, but as a noise erupted, we started running again. Shadows of figures moved on the back wall – people were fighting, if the grunts and cries were any clue.   
I turned to Blaine in horror, "Blaine! No, don't!" but he'd already gone. 

_You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out_

He was using his strength against me, I could feel it. I'd soon discovered another of his powers was to inflict pain with just a glance and I'm not too fond of it. However, the pain didn't last long as it obviously required a lot of energy to use it.   
I unleashed everything I had, could see the shock in his eyes as fire formed in my hands. The dark side within me was pushing up and I couldn’t control it , didn’t want to control it– my body so busy fighting that I didn't notice Blaine and Rachel appearing.   
"Ah, you've brought some more friends. Lovely, just in time to be killed."   
I turned to see them but then focused my attention on Sebastian again sending a fire ball straight at his chest sending him back against the wall near where Santana was cowering in the corner.  
"Kurt!"   
Blaine rushed up to me, tugging on my arm. I shrugged him off but he didn't give up.  
"Stop," I demanded.   
He let go, "Kurt, we can help."   
"I don't need your help!"   
"Yes you do, we can work to-" he placed a hand on my arm.  
"GET OFF ME, I DO NOT NEED YOUR HELP!" I shout, shoving him away. With my power already at high levels, I used a considerable amount of strength, sending Blaine crashing back into the wall.   
"Blaine!" Rachel exclaimed and that made my strong resolve crack, drawing me out of the darkness. Blaine was on the floor, clutching his head with wide, hurt eyes.   
What had I done?

Sebastian seemed to take this opportunity to send me into the wall across from him before running for the doors and into the night. I didn't care about that now. Didn't care about the gash in my head or my twisted ankle or my other injuries. Santana had gotten up and was next to Rachel, looking at me.  
I hurried over to them.  
"Blaine, I'm so sorry I-" I was lost for words, bending down next to him and going to place my hand on his cheek.  
"Get away from me!" he had a frightened tone, curling into himself, trying to put distance between us.   
I stood up, blinking wearily at their faces – shock, sadness and what made bile rise up in my throat, fear. I made them look like Santana did with Sebastian.  
I backed away slowly and did the only thing that seemed right – ran towards the garden doors and shifted. 

_How did it come to this?_


	21. Chapter 21

Three hours of running around aimlessly in the dark, I knew I needed to head back. It's not that I didn't want to, except that it is. I don't want to see the faces of my friends or my boyfriend. If I can even call them that anymore. I know if I don't go now, I never will. I find my way back to the garden entrance, shift back and look at my surroundings. The images from before flash in my mind; Santana, fighting, something controlling me, Blaine against the wall, faces that show fear staring back at me. I feel a drip down my face and I'm not surprised I'm crying again. I feel sick; I'm not the one who should be in tears. I did the damage; I have no right to cry. That knowledge doesn't stop me.  
Shuffling along, head down and hands in my pockets, I take my time walking the halls back to the dorm. I'm not in any hurry to see anyone I know. I walk past the room in which the dance was held, empty now. It's got to be about 2am. Glittering pieces scattering the floor, my mind goes back to dancing with Blaine. Feeling so in love that nothing could take away what we have. How wrong I was. I feel the pressure behind my eyes, signalling tears and walk into the hall. I sit in the middle of the room, surrounded by these little pieces of paper; I think that they're a bit like my life, each resembling some sort of hope, or dream, for a future with Blaine, with my friends. They were high up, unreachable, safe, happy. And in one moment, a disruption caused them to fall and now they lie lifeless, partly broken on the floor. I put my head in my hands and let out every emotion. When I get back to my room, I don't want Blaine to see me crying. I don't deserve it, I remind myself.   
It's dark, not one bit of light. I shut the door, looking around for anything going on that's unusual but there's nothing. Blaine's side of the room is in total darkness and I can just make out a figure in the bed. He's asleep. As quietly as possible, I change and get into bed, not even sparing a second thought to my suit that I've just dumped on the floor. I do a quick scan of my desk, to see if a note has been left , but there’s nothing. 'Why would he leave a note? After what you did to him,' that voice, the taunting one, is inside my head again. Not like before though, because this time I know it's my conscious It's right. Still, I grab my phone and slip under the blankets, pulling them over my head to make sure I don't disturb Blaine.   
I unlock the screen and I don't know what I was expecting but there's no texts, no voicemails, no missed calls. Nothing. I put the phone down, roll over and try to get some sleep.   
I wake up after a restless night, filled with nightmares of me, turning into a monster, that I never want to see again. Normally I say to myself, after a nightmare, that it was only a dream. But this time my nightmare is going to continue in real life. Blaine's not in his bed. Or anywhere else in the room. His bed is made, the lingering smell of coffee in the air. I rub my hands over my face and head to the bathroom. I look terrible. I'm met in the mirror with a pale face, paler than normal, dark rings under my eyes and the evidence from the fight; a long cut along my cheek and one on my neck. My hair is plastered to my head, dried droplets of sweat on my forehead from the night. I fill the sink with cold water and let my head drop into the icy bath. Part of me wants to stay there and let myself drown but the other, survival part of me is stronger and knows that that would be the cowardly way out. I whip my head up, gasping for air and coughing up water.   
I dress in sweats and a hoodie, slipping on converse and not even bothering to cover my injuries because frankly, I don't give a damn about how I look. I brush my hair up so it's away from my face before I start debating on what to do. I can't stay in the room all day – if I do, it'll be obvious I'm hiding. Let's face it; everyone in the dorm is going to know what happened last night by now. I gather all of my courage, grabbing my phone and heading out of the room.  
I have no idea why I did it, but I went to the common room. I should've expected the reaction I got. All conversation stopped, all eyes turning to me. I glance around for a brief second before I pull my hood up and walk over to the kitchen area. I really need coffee, if I'm going to get through this. I try to ignore the stares but even with my back to everyone, I can feel their eyes. I start the coffee maker, turning and leaning against the counter. As soon as I turn, the whole room jumps and goes back to their conversations, quickly. All, apart from one. Blaine is still looking at me, book in hand. I meet his gaze and he looks down straight away. I want to cry again, but it isn't sad crying anymore. It's crying with anger. The anger I feel towards myself. The coffee maker beeps and as soon as I turn, the whispers start.   
"Did you see his cuts?"  
"I can't believe he did that to Blaine."  
"Maybe he is turning into Sebastian, after all."  
That makes me lose it. I throw the cup to the ground, smashing it to pieces. I don't even realize, the anger taking control again. Shocked and disgusted faces meet me and I can't take it anymore. I storm out, slamming the door behind me.  
I don't even realise where I'm going, my body on autopilot. I stop when I reach a set of double doors. I've walked out to the training centre. It must be an automatic response to getting angry. If i'm angry, I usually train, getting it out of my body without hurting anyone else. It's empty when I enter. No-one from our dorm likes to do any extra training. I dive straight in, throwing weights and doing target practice, trying to get it out of me. I hate this about myself, hate that I get so angry. I blame my past. If people weren't such assholes to me before, maybe I wouldn't be like this. But I can't blame anyone but myself. I'm so focussed on my thoughts and the fire beginning in my hands, I don't notice when someone enters. A throat clears and I turn, shocked. "Can I talk to you?" I didn't expect anyone to come after me, let alone to talk to me. Especially not him. I put out the fire and lower my hood.  
"Sure, Finn," and he gestures to the benches. I make sure I sit an arms-length away from him. He seems to notice and looks sad.  
"Look, Kurt, I know what happened. As you can probably tell, everyone does."  
I nod, but feel the need to ask."Who told you?" I don't raise my eyes, not able to look at him without bursting into tears.  
"Rachel. And Santana," Finn looked down to his hands, "They were pretty shaken up. Blaine tried to stop them but they insisted that we needed to know. To be fair, Blaine looked the worst and I guess we know why… now."   
"You didn't need to know. It had nothing to do with any of you. Now you all think I'm a monster." I whisper, harshly. I know keeping my voice at this level will help me to stay calm.   
"I don't think you're a monster," I look up and see only sincerity on Finn's face. He looks like he really cares.   
"Everyone else does. And I don't blame them." I drop my head again, bring my hands up for it to rest in.   
"I look at it like this; I heard the story. But I heard all of it, not just the bits that made you sound bad. Those parts are the ones that everyone seemed to pick up on."  
I didn't understand and it must've shown.  
"I know what you did to Blaine and it was bad," I flinch, "But you also did a lot of good that night."  
"None of us realised what was happening – we didn't see Santana getting dragged out. You did. You went after her and fought for her. If I'm being honest, she's being a bitch to you, considering what you did for her. Who knows what would've happened, had you not been there." I start to feel a little lighter.   
"Dude, you're like a hero, with a dark side. You just need to control it."   
"It's not that easy, Finn. I have been trying, all my training with Sue is that."  
"But it isn't the right training. It didn't prepare you for what happened. You lost your anchor and when you found it, it was too late.“  
With Finn's words, memories of me feeling so overwhelmed with power rush back. But, as soon as I heard the panicked voice of Rachel shouting Blaine, the feeling had stopped, because Blaine is my anchor.   
"Look, I know you've been getting Sue's help, but I want to try. I want to train you, the right way, so if anything happens again, you can use your anchor to protect him and not… you know, throw him against the wall."  
"This is all very nice of you, Finn, but how are you going to help? No offense, but you're not the…" I pause, "brightest."  
His expression is sad, almost making me apologise, but this sadness wasn't from my words, but from previous sadness.   
"My dad was like you. My mom was his anchor. But, he wasn't trained right and power send him mad. He hurt her, badly. And when he'd realised what he did, he ran away and committed suicide. I-" Finn paused, taking a deep breath, "I don't want that to happen to you. So, let me help"   
"Finn," I want to put an arm around him, but I don't, "I'm so sorry."  
We sit in silence for a while, before he stands.   
"Look, I have to go and meet Rachel. I won't tell her, just, please, consider?"  
I didn't even have to think. I would get Finn's help because deep down, I knew he's the one with the most faith.   
I really need to lie down. 

I push the door to my room open, not noticing Blaine until I lift my head. He sees me, sadness in his face. But also, fear. The sick feeling reappears.   
I walk into the room, feeling Blaine's eyes follow me. He seems to be focusing on my head and neck, sadness in his eyes at my wounds. I know Blaine well enough to know he isn't mostly sad, or hurt, himself, but for me. It's the same expression from my attack earlier in the year.   
It all seems to disappear as he realises he can't be in the same room as me and picks his bag up, rushing to the door.   
"Blaine, wait," I didn't plan to speak to him. He freezes, hand on the handle of the door.  
"We need to speak. I need to explain. I'm… I'm so, so sorry. I love-"  
It's the first time I've heard him speak since the previous night.  
"I can't do this."  
And with those four words, he leaves.   
And with those four words, I completely break down on the floor and cry.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Better - Boyzone

Training with Finn is going well. It takes up most of my spare time, keeping me distracted. I think, one of the reasons I'm so glad about it taking so much time is because I need to be distracted from what's going on around me. Blaine walked out a week ago and he hasn't been back since. I assume he's staying with Tina and Rachel; they haven't talked to me since the incident. But, I'm not alone – Finn talks to me when he sees me, and, surprisingly, I have Puck and Quinn to keep me company. I never thought I'd hang out with these people. I mean, we're friends, but I've never felt particularly close to them. However, for the past few nights, we all end up in my room, eating take out and watching films. The boys leave but Quinn crashes on the couch most nights. I always insist that I'm fine and she tells me she knows but can't be bothered to walk back to her own room. Considering her room is three doors away, I find this hard to believe but I have to admit, it's nice having someone in the room with me. Being in the common room is awkward, the people in there splitting into three, tense categories. Number one, 'I can't believe Kurt did that to Blaine.' Number two, 'Blaine should have listened to Kurt' and finally, 'I feel sorry for both of them and I wish they would talk it out.' If I could choose, I'd be in the third group, but I guess that's the whole reason the groups were formed in the first place ; I don't fit into any. It's nice to see people in the middle though, to know the people you live with don't completely hate you is a nice thought.  
Despite that, it's hard to be in there when Blaine is. His face full of sadness and knowing that I put it there; I can't. What I would give to be able to run over, trap him in my arms and kiss him, telling him I'm sorry and how it will all get better. That's unrealistic, obviously, because this isn't a fairy tale where everything works out for the better – this is real life. People mess up, hearts get broken. The mental pain that comes with those things can hurt, sometimes more than physical pain. And even though we have powers, and we can save people, our lives are still so far away from the land of 'Happily Ever After's.' So, instead, I sit and try not to stare, hoping that one day soon he will come back to where he belongs.   
A long training session with Finn, working on my thoughts and controlling my powers with them means I'm exhausted when I get back to my room. A normal session with Sue wears me out, yet these with Finn are draining me of energy and I just want to sleep for weeks. He explained that this is because I'm exerting myself physically and mentally in a more intense fashion. I take everything back I've ever said about Finn – he's smart. He has taught me so much, things that I didn't know. The reason some might say he's dumb is because he isn't textbook smart. The things he teaches are from his heart, information that's been passed down from people he loves.   
After a short shower, letting the hot water ease my muscles, I dry myself and throw on sweats and an old t-shirt of Blaine's. Being able to smell him helps me control myself, bringing the memories of him to the front of my mind. I've been ordered to practise, to find something that keeps me connected to Blaine, keeping me out of the dark side. One day, I wore one of Blaine's hoodies to training and that's when we realised that it helps, makes me feel like he's with me. Curling up on my bed, I grab the TV remote and switch it on. I settle into watching reruns of Friends when I hear a noise from behind the door. I mute the TV and sit up. The sound is a key being inserted into the lock. And the only person who has a key, apart from me, is Blaine. This sets me going into a mild state of panic because he's coming in! What's going to happen? What's he going to say? Is he going to break up with me for good? Have we already broken up? I miss him coming into the room, so wrapped up in my thoughts.   
"Oh, Kurt. I didn't realise you'd be in," his voice sounded nothing like usual – it's quiet, sad and I hate it.   
"I- yeah. I got back not too long ago," I decide to stand, leaning against the frame of my bedroom. I don't really know what to do with myself.  
"I see," he looked to the floor, "I just came to get some more of my things. I was running out of clean clothes."  
I drop my head, not letting him see the disappointment on my face. So he isn't coming back.  
"Right. Of course," I glance up and he's looking at me, brows furrowed. And it hits me. I'm in his shirt. Before I can say something – anything – he speaks.   
"Is that my t-shirt?" I nod, not trusting my voice right now.  
"Why," he pauses, "Why are you wearing it?" He's confused, not angry. It makes me wonder if he knows how much I miss him. Reasons that I could answer with, get away with, rush into my mind – "My clothes are in the wash," or "I thought it was mine," – but none of them will help the situation. If I want him back, ever, I need to tell him the truth.  
"Finn wants me to be more connected to my anchor. When I'm training, I mean. We tried different things but it turns out, wearing some of yours works best." I don't want to look at him but I can't help it. For a fraction of a second, I think I see a smile but then I can't be too sure. It might be a trick of light. By the time I look back he's over at the door, bag in hand. Ready to leave, again.   
"Okay then... I'll," he sighs, "I'll see you soon, Kurt."  
He leaves and I'm left for the rest of the night, wondering what he means by soon.

 **Blaine:**  
Another sleepless night. It's spent thinking about Kurt, of course. I want him back. In fact, I'm not going to lie to myself, I need him back. I just can't bring myself to forgive him yet. I may be overreacting but what he did to me brings the horrors back from my past; being pushed around, into lockers or walls. I know it happened to Kurt too but when he went home, at least he was safe.   
He didn't have a father who would do the same if he did something too 'faggy,' and he didn't get blamed by said father when he was beaten within an inch of his life. He wasn't told that it was his fault it happened. The reason I'm finding it so hard to go back to him is because of these memories. They're stopping me. I never thought that the person I loved the most in the world would do that to me. I know it wasn't his fault, I know he wasn't all there, but it still scares me, knowing he could turn at any moment. But, shouldn't love scare you? But it should be the scared-to-commit kind of fear, not don't-hurt-me fear. My mind is at war with itself. Yet, seeing him today and hearing what he said to me, I think I'm ready to go back. Am I? I look to the clock and it reads 6am. I can't sleep, so I put some clothes on and decide to walk; to clear my head. I head out to the courtyard, sitting on the steps and looking out in front of me. I remember singing to Kurt, right here, at the start of our relationship. I think about how far we've come and I don't even realise when I start to sing a song that has been circling my head for a week now.

_Our love has changed, it's not the same  
And the only way to say it is say it, it's better_

I drop my head into my hands, but continue to sing, quietly. Like it's a secret that only I should hear.

_I can't conceal this way I feel  
For all the times we spend together   
Forever just gets better_

I feel like I haven't slept at all. Well, I hardly did – a measly four hours. I can't stop thinking about Blaine, how I miss him so much. Looking around the room just brings back so many memories, the way we were before and after we started dating. I get up and switch my music on, letting it fill the room, trying to find some distraction while I tidy up the little mess there is from a few nights ago. I know the song playing and I feel like it describes how I feel. I can't help myself from singing along.

_See what I'm trying to say is  
You make things better   
And no matter what the day is   
With you here it's better _

I stand up and walk around, each step bringing back memories of our time here , whether it was by ourselves or with friends.

_I'll stand by you if you stand by me  
I think it's time that I reveal it   
Because I believe it, its better _

Instead of distracting myself away from the thoughts of Blaine, I let the memories come rushing in from this room, everything. From the fights, to the make ups, the laughs and the crying but most importantly the love that was found here that is only half as strong now.

_See what I'm trying to say is  
You make things better  
And no matter what the day is   
If you're here it's better _

I then remember that awful night, the way he snapped and me and pushed me like I've been pushed so many times. But unlike those times, when he snapped out of the hate, the look of love and sadness and pain of what he did to me was clear on his face. I've never been looked at like that before. I stop when it hits me. I could never stay away from Kurt. If I don't go back to him, I will always feel this want that I could never have. 

_Oh the more I talk to you  
I fall in love with everything you do, oh _

I head for the doors, knowing exactly where I have to be right now, and forever.

_See what I'm trying to say is  
You make things better   
And no matter what the day is   
With you here its better _

I'm standing outside the door now, and I don't hesitate to knock because this feels right. He opens the door and I look into the blue eyes I love.  
"Blaine?" he says but I don't let him continue. I crash my lips into his feeling more at home then I have for that awful week. this is where I belong, right in Kurt's arms.

_Our love has changed it's not the same  
And the only way to say it is say it, it's better_


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: Our time now - Plain White T's

Winter break is coming up and, for the first time since being at this school, things seem to be going right. For four weeks now, Blaine and I have been back together, pushing the past behind us and concentrating on the now; I couldn't be happier. He's even attended my training sessions with Finn, helping me a lot. I also have my friends. Rachel and Santana took a while to convince, but when they saw Blaine and I, they came around. I gained some new friends, too, that helped me through the dark time. I make sure to see Quinn frequently, a sleepover scheduled every two weeks, talking about anything and everything. I'm really starting to adore her.   
Lessons have finished and many are going home for the break. I'm both nervous and excited about going home – excited about seeing my dad because it's been so long, but nervous because he recently revealed that he's been seeing a woman and things are getting pretty serious between them. I can't wait to meet her. The nervousness comes more from the fact that Blaine is coming home with me, as well. His parents are in Italy for two weeks and instead of him spending the time at school, alone, we arranged for him to come with me. I wasn't sure if he'd still want to go, after what happened, but when he asked me for packing tips the other day, I realised that things have gone back to how they were. No, they haven't. It's better now. 

The majority of us leave tomorrow, so the entire dorm decided that we would spend the last day together and head to the next town over. I saw this as a chance to catch up on last minute Christmas presents that are being swapped later that night; however, I was more organised than that. I have had everyone's for weeks now, though Blaine won't be getting his until Christmas day. I'll actually see him then and I have to admit, I'm pretty pleased with what I found for him. The bus is driving along the streets, and none of us have decided what to do yet - a shriek from Rachel two seats in front gives me an idea that she knows. I see her lean, whisper something into Tina's ear and Tina nod in response. They both turn, facing the rest of the group.  
"Guys," the conversations stop, everyone looking at Rachel. "I know what we can do today."  
She points out of the window, and suddenly I'm being crowded as everyone tries to see what she's talking about. I have to wait for a hole in the mass of bodies, and when I find one, I see it; The Grangeville Roller Rink. Everyone seems to agree that this is a great idea and I can't help but join in the excitement.  
"Since when did Rachel get such good ideas?" Blaine whispers and I can't help but laugh.

Someone hits the bell and we pile off the bus. Blaine takes my hand and instinctively, I look around to see if anyone cares, if anyone's giving us horrified looks. There isn't. People can see, they just don't seem to care. I keep forgetting this isn't Lima; we may be in a small town, but that doesn't mean it's homophobic. I look over at Blaine and he's looking ahead, oblivious to my staring. He's wearing a carefree smile and swinging our arms enthusiastically. If he doesn't care, I think, why should I? I let a smile take over my face and Blaine leans in, planting a kiss on my cheek. I could really get used to this. We enter the building, get in line to hire some skates and pay. Through the glass walls I can see people already there, skating to the music that is booming from the overhead speakers. It's our turn and we hand over our money and say our shoe size. There are big benches for us to sit and put them on, so we head over. People seem to be pairing off; there's Finn and Rachel, of course, who have been dating for about two weeks and for whom I am very happy for. Mike and Tina, and everyone knows they like each other but they won't admit it to the other. Then there's Santana and Brittany. Now, these two aren't together, but a fool could see the love in their eyes. There's some fear, from Santana, about admitting it, but that isn't present now. The group keeps shrinking, especially as Artie and Quinn already left for the break.   
"Ready?" Blaine extends his hand to me and I take it, gratefully. To the rink, we go. 

An hour has passed and we've taken up, just about, the entire rink. We're all having a good time – even Finn, although his power that usually makes him graceful doesn't seem to be working on roller skates. A laugh escapes both Blaine and my mouth's when we pass him. Talking amongst ourselves, we skate in a little group, humming to the music, until a particular song comes on.  
"Dude! I love this song!" Puck nudges me on his way to the front, singing. 

_There will be no rules tonight  
If there were we'd break 'em  
Nothing's gonna stop us now   
Let's get down to it _

Santana breaks off from Brittany, skating to Puck and doing a circle around him, joining in. 

_Nervous hands and anxious smiles  
I can feel you breathing   
This is right where we belong turn up the music _

We all share looks – this is going to turn into a full blown performance and we don't care what anyone else thinks. 

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
This is the dance for all the lovers   
Takin' a chance for one another   
Finally, it's our time now _

More space is taken by us when Mike and Brittany let their inner dancers out, performing tricks on their skates. 

_These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's hearts together  
Finally it's our time now, it's our time now _

People seem to be moving to the sides, watching us with smiles on their faces. I feel so energetic and happy with Blaine beside me. I decide to take the next verse, turning to skate backwards, in front of Blaine, singing to him. 

_This is more than just romance  
It's an endless summer  
I can feel the butterflies leading me through it _

He moves, taking my hand and spinning me. He drags me around the corner and picks up where I left off.

_Take my heart, I'll take your hand  
As we're falling under   
This is an addiction boy  
Let's give in to it _

Alone or with a partner, we're all dancing and singing, just because we can. We're young, no-one is telling us no and we're determined to have a good time.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another   
Finally it's our time now   
These are times that we'll remember   
B-b-breaking the city's hearts together   
Finally it's our time now   
It's our time now_

The song finishes, and the people around us clap and cheer. We take bows and Puck blows a few kisses out to them.   
Eventually we get our shoes back and go to a diner across the road before heading back to school to say goodbye. There are many 'Merry Christmas' wishes and 'be careful' warnings to Puck, Mike and Brittany, as they're the clumsiest and are most likely to break something whilst away.   
We leave The left-behinds (a name given by themselves) and head to bed, eagerly awaiting the morning for early flights to go home. I get into bed and Blaine wraps his arms around my middle, pulling me close and placing a kiss at the back of my neck. I shiver, slightly, at how good it feels and he moves closer to my ear.  
"Good night," he whispers, "I love you."  
"I love you, too." I say into the dark, a smile on my face when I think of how it's going to be like this for the next few weeks.


	24. Chapter 24

Standing at airport in Lima makes me feel uneasy. I feel like everyone is judging me, because of what I am. Sure, I get that at school too, but I'm not alone there. I have friends who couldn't care less. Yet, here I am, alone. Well, that's what I keep thinking, but then there he is, talking away and I can't help but smile; though I could do with him shutting up for a few minutes. He's been like this since the plane touched land and he was fidgeting all the way here, too. He may deny it, but I know it's because he's nervous. I know Blaine, and I know he wants to make a good first impression with my dad. I know he wants to make him see that he's good for me and I think it's adorable, even if now he's at the stage of rambling about nothing at all. I've zoned out and I'm only picking up every couple of words but I'm sure he just mentioned "psychopath" and "llama" in the same sentence. I take a quick look around and take his hands into mine.   
"Blaine honey I love you but can you please shut up." he pouts at me and goes to respond but I get there before him knowing what he's going to say.  
"I know you're nervous –"   
"I'm not!" he tries to protest.  
"Don't try to deny it. You're going to be fine, my dad is going to love you just like I do," I pause, "Well, hopefully not just like I do, but please calm down." He takes a deep breath and jerkily nods.   
"Good," I plant a small kiss on his lips because do you know what? To hell with Lima, to hell with Ohio and to hell with the homophobic assholes here. I'm a super, for god sake, I should be allowed to kiss my boyfriend like someone can kiss their girlfriend and if anyone has a problem, I always have the option of going all wolf on their ass. Blaine seems to relax a little, after that, and focuses all of his attention on getting out luggage. Most people are also looking for their bags or making their way out of the airport and there’s only one couple looking a little disgusted. I shrug it off; I've had a lot worse.   
I'd usually fight back when Blaine insists he carries both of our bags, but I see a baseball cap in the distance and I can't help up but break out into a run. He speeds up and we collide in a bear hug. I feel tears gather in the corner of my eyes – it's been so long and when I talk, I can't stop my voice from sounding choked.   
"Hi, Dad."  
"Hey, kiddo, missed me?" He teases.  
"Like you wouldn't even believe," I pull away and Blaine sets the luggage down beside us. He straightens himself up and extends his hand.   
"Hello, Mr Hummel. I'm Blaine Anderson," I raise my eyebrows at him, amused, because yeah, I knew he was pretty… dapper, but when did he become so formal? My dad looks at him and his outstretched hand and ignores it, going in for a quick hug. This is one of the times I wish I had a camera because the look on Blaine's face is priceless.  
"No need to be so formal kid, and call me Burt," and the only response from Blaine is a little squeak that sounds kind of like 'okay'. "I'd appreciate it if you let go now, dad, I don't want you to crush my boyfriend." He lets go of Blaine, who stumbles back a little.   
"Right, right, sorry."  
"It's fine," Blaine smiles and I'm relieved to see some of his nerves melting.   
"Grab your stuff and we'll head home."   
On our way to the car, I can't resist leaning over and whispering to Blaine, "I told you he'd like you."  
He blushes a little, "I think he may have broken my spine."  
I can't hold my laugh in.  
We walk into the house and I have missed this place; the smell of coffee and clean linen, the sound of whatever sports game is on coming from the TV, the pictures on the walls of the family, us and my mom. It's like one giant flashback as all of the memories hit me.   
"I've set the sofa bed up in your room for Blaine to sleep on, so you can show him where that is," my dad settles into his arm chair, eyes focused on the TV.   
I look at him in surprise.   
"You're… letting him stay in my room?" Burt turns the game down.  
"You share a room with him, right?"  
"Uh, yeah I do bu-"  
"Well, I guess whatever is going to happen has already happened whether I like it or not," I'm dumbfounded, "but…"  
Of course there's a 'but'.   
"I don't want any funny business going on while you're here, under my roof. I hope you're being safe and using… everything you should be using, and he better not be pressuring you. You matter, Kurt."   
My cheeks are so red that I'm sure Blaine can feel the heat radiating off of them outside.   
"We are, dad, and he's… we're not- I mean," Burt holds his hand up.   
"It's fine, Kurt. Just, be safe."  
Blaine comes tumbling in with the bags in hand.  
"Sorry I took so long, my bad got caught on a hook and," Blaine takes in my face and how my eyes are on the floor.   
"Did… I miss something?"  
"A little father-son chat. It was nothing. You boys go unpack."  
Blaine follows me as I walk out of the room and when the door is shut, turns to me.   
"What's wrong? What was that all about?"   
I don't make eye contact with him, "My dad just had 'the talk' with me. Again. He told me that there should be no funny business."  
There's silence for a few seconds and I'm staring at my carpet like it's the most fascinating thing in the world, until I hear Blaine snort.   
I look up and he's doubled over in laughter.  
"It's not funny!" I shout, smiling.  
"I know, I know, I'm sorry!" But he's still laughing.  
"Shut up," I say, grabbing a pillow from my sofa and hitting him over the head.   
He stops laughing and walks over, pulling me up and close.   
"I'm sorry, baby. I promise, no funny business," he says, leaning in to kiss me. I put my arms around his neck, going to deepen it when a shout from upstairs interrupts us.   
"Kurt! Can you come up here please; I want you to meet someone!"  
We part and Blaine raises a questioning eyebrow at me. I shrug, taking his hand and leading him up the stairs.   
We're in the living room when I see a woman standing, bag by her feet, talking to my dad. It hits me – this is his girlfriend. The woman who he's been 'very serious' with for several months now, the woman who, with Kurt's consent, he is going to propose to on Christmas Eve.   
They notice and wave us over.   
"Kurt, this is my girlfriend, Carole. Carole, my son Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine."  
She shakes my hand, and then Blaine's.   
"It's very nice to meet you, dear. I have heard so much about you. Both of you, actually."   
"Me too! I've been so excited to meet the woman who my father keeps gushing about," My dad smiles.   
"He's over exaggerating. Is your son here, with you?" Oh, she has a son. This is new information.  
She nods.  
"Yeah, he's just getting our bags," she looks to the door, "in fact, here he is now."  
Me and Blaine look to the arch of the living room and my jaw drops. I freeze, in shock, and I can't move.   
"Finn," we say in unison.   
Finn looks over, drops the bag and stares.  
"Kurt? Blaine?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this chapter: Baby It's cold outside   
> Your song - Elton John

It's the afternoon of Christmas Eve and everyone is in the family room, enjoying a film on TV. It's weird, Finn being Carole's son, but her and Dad were the most confused – they had no idea that we knew each other. They must have left out the part where their sons have super powers.  
It's all out in the open now, though; we explained, and when my dad asked Finn why he was helping me train, I shook my head frantically but subtly at him. He came up with a lie ("We decided to help each other out because we became… such good friends.")  
I haven't told my dad about the trouble with controlling my powers. He knows that Blaine and I had a fight and then a break but he doesn't know why. I'd like to keep it like that.   
We spent hours that night, catching up on school and then life at home for them. It felt good.   
My dad also followed Blaine and me down to my room, dragging Finn too and asking us what we thought of him proposing to Carole.  
Normally, I'd be hesitant. I've only just met the woman. But my dad has never been serious about someone, not since my mom. He'd been to dinner a couple of times but always said "It didn't feel right," or "I'm not ready."   
Yet here he is, in a happy relationship, smiling the most I've seen him do since my mom. I exchange a glance with Finn and we both smile, telling him that we think it's a great idea.   
And now we're sat watching a film. Dad keeps looking at us in turn – it's happening tonight. We're going out for dinner and then, earlier in the week, Carole had said she has always wanted to go ice-skating around Christmas and I persuaded my dad to agree. Him and Finn weren't too keen on the idea, but mostly because neither of them can really skate. Or, as Finn mumbled, "You saw how bad I was at roller skating," and Blaine doubled over, laughing and choked out, "I'm getting flashbacks, sorry."  
I shook my head at him but couldn't stop my own laughter and Finn left in a huff.   
The credits roll and Blaine has fallen asleep on me, at some point. It's the most adorable thing ever. My dad stands, rubbing his hands together and clapping, which startles Blaine awake. Finn and I chuckle and Blaine gives me his sad puppy eyes. I place a kiss on his cheek to make him feel better.   
"I think it's time for some dinner," my dad suggest and we all nod, moving to get our coats. Blaine follows me down to my room, yawning.  
"How can you be tired? You just slept."  
He finishes yawning before replying, "After effects of having a nap. And I'm hungry."   
I roll my eyes, shrugging my coat on. When I turn, Blaine catches my face in his hands and kisses me deeply. It's only for a few seconds and then he pulls away.   
"Love you," he mumbles, sighing happily and letting his eyes fall shut for a second, before looking into mine.  
"Love you too," I reply, taking his hand away from my face and intertwining our fingers, pulling him up the stairs.  
My dad is jittery through the whole meal – he can't sit still because he's so nervous. Carole picks up on it, asking if he's okay.  
"I'm fine, just a little nervous about the whole ice-skating."   
"Sweetie," she kisses his cheek, "I'll hold your hand and keep you safe."  
I'm so glad Carole is in my dad's life, I think as I watch them. I feel a hand creep into mine, under the table. I take a side glance at Blaine, who's happily eating and holding my hand at the same time. It's so natural that I can't help but grin more. I watch him for a while and think, I am so glad you came into my life.  
We finish and head over to the busy ice-rink. We pay and grab our skates and head to the benches to put them on; I look out onto the rink and see families and couples laughing, talking, and enjoying themselves. This is what I love about this time of year. Everyone seems so happy and care free. Blaine stands and offers his hand to me. I have a sense of déjà vu sweep over me, it's the same offering as when we were at the roller rink.  
I look around because this is Lima, Ohio. People aren't so happy about me and Blaine being together, especially holding hands. But then, I think, it's Christmas. Who cares what other people think? We're allowed to be happy, just like they are. I accept his hand and he leads me over to the ice, getting on and keeping us linked. We start skating with Carole and Burt closely behind us, because hey who knew my dad could skate? Certainly not me. We pass Finn a couple of times, some of the times he's on floor but after trial and error he seems to pick it up and is skating with ease. 

They're blasting Christmas music through the speakers and I hear Blaine hum along, until one comes on and he stops pulling me with him. I stumble a little.   
"Blaine what are you-" but before I get to finish, he starts singing.   
"But baby, its cold outside." I laugh and tug him along.   
"I am not singing Blaine."   
"But baby, it's cold outside."   
"You're just going to sing one half of a duet by yourself?" I ask, lifting and eyebrow. I get the sad puppy expression again, and a couple skates past. They've obviously heard our conversation because they laugh. I'm glad that's their reaction.  
I sigh and listen to what part of the song is playing.   
"My mother will start to worry," I sing and Blaine's face lights up. He breaks away from me, turning to face me and trying to dance,  
"Beautiful, what's your hurry?"  
I laugh, trying not to fall.  
"My father will be pacing the floor,"  
"Listen to that fireplace roar!"  
We continue singing and flirting around the ice, skating past people as they smile at the singing. Then the song stops abruptly and an announcement comes over the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could please have your attention for a minute."

Everyone stops skating to listen and I think this is it. I can see them, a little way in front and grab Blaine's arm. He's looking too, a smile on his face.

"There's a man here, who would like to ask someone a very special question." 

My dad drops down to one knee and I can hear Carole's gasp from all the way over here. We move forward so we can hear and see Finn stumble beside us. He's just finishing a short speech and we hear those five crucial words,  
"Carole, will you marry me?"  
She squeals and leaps on to him, making them both topple over on the ice as she kissed him and shouts "Yes!"  
A tear rolls down my face and the whole rink bursts into applause.   
I'm so glad he has someone and I have a full family again.

We stay at the ice rink a little while, before heading home where we all say goodnight and head off to our separate rooms. Blaine and I change into pyjamas before falling into bed and holding on to each other, like every night.   
I'm tired and can feel sleep trying to drag me under but I want to hold onto the day a little more.   
"Blaine?" I whisper and he kisses my jaw.   
"Yes love?" he moves to kiss my neck.  
"Can you sing to me?" he looks at me and settles himself so his head is near mine. I can feel his every breath.  
"Of course," he answers, before starting to sing quietly. 

_“So excuse me for forgetting, but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen”_

I close my eyes and let Blaine's voice go through me and send me to sleep,

_"And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done   
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words   
How wonderful life is now your in the world"_

"I love you," he says, finishing the song and planting a kiss into my hair before wrapping himself tighter around me.  
"I love you, too" I manage to get out before letting sleep take over me completely.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter I hope you all liked it and it would be awesome if you let me know what you thought of it. The next part of this series should be coming up this summer.

I wake up early in the morning because it's Christmas and even though I'm not a kid anymore, I still feel the thrill of the day. I stretch a bit before looking over to my right; Blaine's still fast asleep. He looks so peaceful like this, his face relaxed and eyelids fluttering slightly as he dreams. I smile to myself, wondering how lucky I am to have him in my life and I still can't believe this isn't all a dream. I watch him until he mumbles, "You know, if I didn't love you, this would be really creepy."   
I laugh, moving closer to him and kissing him on the nose.   
"But you do love me, therefore, this is perfectly fine."  
He yawns and starts to open his eyes.   
"Still a bit creepy, babe," he smiles before snaking one arm around me closing the gap between us.   
"Hi," he whispers, grinning at me.  
"Hey," I whisper back, leaning in and giving him a proper kiss just because I can.  
We lay like this for a few moments before a knock comes on my door followed by Finn's voice.  
"Dudes! Get up, it's Christmas and my mom has made pancakes!"  
As soon as the word pancakes leaves Finn's mouth, I lose a boyfriend; Blaine springs out of the bed and bounds towards the door, hand already on the handle before turning towards me and grinning sheepishly.  
"Sorry, I'm just really hungry" I chuckle, getting out of bed and kissing his cheek.  
"Good job, you're cute. I would have kicked your ass if not," I wink before walking out my door, feeling Blaine's eyes on me as he follows.

 

After breakfast, we sit in the living room and exchange gifts sharing "thank you" and "you didn't have to get me anything" phrases. The latter came from Blaine when Burt gave him a gift, and then from Burt when Blaine gave him one in return. The other noise was Finn ripping paper apart and exclaiming how cool things were. When everyone is done, my dad looks at me, "Kurt, there's actually something else I want to give you." He pulls out an old wooden box decorated with a bow and places it beside me on the floor.  
"Now this isn't actually from me, but from your mother," I'm tracing the patterns on the box with my finger but look up when he mentions mom.   
"She wanted me to give you this when you were 18 and well, I thought you might benefit from it now, and you're 18 soon enough. So, go ahead, open it," he says, handing me a small key.   
I take it off him and place it in the lock before opening it. I look inside and see it full with unopened letters, two leather bound journals, a small fabric bag and a larger box underneath them all. I also notice a note stuck to the lid of the box and remove it, unfolding it and reading my mother's curly writing.

_My dearest angel,  
If you're reading this then I must have said goodbye to you a long time ago. For that, I am sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't have seen the strong man I know you are today. In this box I have left you some things that will help you on your journey with your powers.   
The letters are things that I wish I could have told you but you were too young to understand so I wrote them down so that sometime in the future you would finally know what I wanted to say. One journal is mine, full of my time when I was in high school and discovering my powers and when I met your father. The other journal is blank and I thought you could fill it the same way I did and pass it down to your child one day, or maybe even to your lover. In the box at the bottom, there is training equipment which I hope will be of great use to you, and in the bag Is a pendant that has been passed down my family for generations. The crystal in the centre changes colour with your mood and is believed to help harness your powers (well, that is what the legend says.)  
I saddens me to not be there with you and your father, to see what has become of you but I'm sure you're both as wonderful as ever. Know that whatever happens, or wherever you are, I love you very much and will always be within your heart. I will never leave you son, never in a billion years.  
Enjoy your life and have no regrets because every day is special.  
With all my love,  
Mom._

I put the note down and wipe the tears away that were falling the whole time I read it. I felt a strong hand rubbing my back. I turned and looked up, laughing a bit before sealing the letter away again.  
After watching a bit of morning TV, my dad and Carole left to start preparing the dinner and Finn went to his room to play on his new game. I moved closer into Blaine's chest, he's been holding me since I read my mother's letter. Once everyone was gone, he placed a kiss on my head and whispered in my ear.  
"Can I give you your gift now?" I smile and move away slightly, nodding.   
"I was waiting them to leave before giving you yours, plus it's in my room," I reply.  
Blaine chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh, so your gift is only for when we're alone and it's in your room?" I blush a violent shade of red, ducking my head.  
"That's not what I meant." I say, a little too loudly.  
"Well, I guess if that's where you want me," he says, standing with a wink and walking towards my room, swaying his hips a little. I shake my head, following him.  
When I close my door and turns around I see Blaine spread out sideways on my bed and raise an eyebrow at him.  
"Draw me like one of your French girls, Jack," he says in a ridiculous southern accent.   
I look at him for a moment before doubling over in laughter finding it hard to breath with tears filling my eyes. When it starts to subside, after a couple of minutes, I see Blaine trying to calm down too. I walk over to the bed, sitting next to him and pulling him in for a kiss.  
"I love you so much, you dork," I mutter against his mouth.  
He hums against me "Love you, too, sweetie."  
I pull away and stand up; ignoring the grabby hands he's using to get me to come back over.  
"Stop being so impatient, I'm just getting your present," I say, opening my sock drawer and pulling out the box from its hiding place. I walk back to the bed and see Blaine sitting, cross legged now, with a box also in front of him. I sit in the same position opposite him, and hold my hand out to him box in hand. He takes it and holds a hand to his chest, "Pour moi?" he asks.  
"Yes for you, now open it," I say, biting my lip. I'm completely unsure of whether he will like it or not.  
I watch Blaine pull out the leather bracelet and turn it over in his hands running his fingers along the metal symbols. I clear my throat slightly before explaining what it means.  
"The top and bottom symbols are Celtic," I cough a little more, because of course, my throat would choose now to try and close.  
"The top one means power, the middle symbol, which you'll already know, means eternity and then the bottom means love," I say, looking at his back wall, not trusting myself to look at Blaine's face right now. That was until I felt Blaine's hand on mine.  
"I love it," he pauses, "I love you." I look and see Blaine's eyes so big, full of love and release a sigh, glad I made the right choice.  
"Can you help me put it on?" he asks, holding out his wrist and bracelet. I take it, strap it around and then run my fingers over it, feeling the material. He then pulls his wrist away and holds out a box to me.  
"I swear this didn't mean to happen but we obviously think alike" he says with a smile and a shrug.  
I lift the lid carefully. A metal bracelet lays in tissue paper, some patterns engraved into the plaque. Blaine's moved to have his arms around me, head resting on my shoulder. He speaks quietly into my ear, "They're angel runes. It's believed, that these are how angels bestow power onto us and the Gods. These," he points, "mean brave, strong, courageous, beautiful, and love." He kisses my cheek with each word. "This is what I think of, when I think of you. And," he pauses, "turn it over."   
There are words on the other side – the most truthful words I have ever seen. They make me suck in a sharp breath and tears fill my eyes. "Because, I will love you until my dying day," he quotes the words engraved there. He fastens it around my wrist and entangles our fingers. The bracelets are touching.   
"Blaine Anderson, I…" I turn to face him, "I love you, so much."   
"I love you too, Kurt Hummel."   
We kiss. 

The rest of our trip flies by in a whirlwind of wedding planning and fun, and before I know it, Blaine, Finn and I are in a taxi headed back to the academy. The school is almost empty when we arrive, chatting casually until we get to our dorms. Mine and Blaine's hands are linked – we've felt closer than ever since Christmas.   
When we reach the common room, it feels far too cold. Like all the happiness has been sucked out of the air, we only feel panic in it's place.   
All of our faces have the same confused look and as the door opens, the room is full of sad expressions. Brittany is in the corner, crying.  
"What's going on," Blaine asks, though it's really a demand. Worry is seeping through.   
Puck speaks, removing his head from his hands and looking blankly at us.  
"Santana's gone," is all he says. He gestures to a note, "and this was left for you."  
I grab it – what does he mean Santana's gone? Gone where? Away from the Academy?  
I feel my entire body go numb as I read. Blaine's shouting my name but it sounds distant. My legs are shaking and the paper drops to the floor.   
The words bleed into my mind, ringing in my head.

_**'You didn't think it would be that easy, did you? - S.'** _


End file.
